My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-Adventures of the Book of Virtues
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: A simple reimaging of the 2010 series, with a few Ocs and a certain new plot item. Rating varies due to suggestive and unexpecting situations...
1. Chapter 1

******My Little Pony: FIM-Hasbro**

* * *

**Okay, here's a little something I've been doing when I'm bored. I decided to make this a reimaging of the show, a little randomness here and there, references from other different media, and more importantly, some OC characters and a certain plot item. This is my first time doing something like this, so some insight will be nice. It's not perfect, but this is the best I could think up. Here's my first few chapters 1, 2 and 3. Enjoy...**

* * *

Hi, uh, I have a question. If you were a type of pony, which type would you pick. I know it's none of my business, I'm just curious. Let's be fair, you tell me, then I'll tell you what type I'd be. All three have their perks, I guess.

Pegasi have wings so they can fly. And they can walk on clouds and stuff. They're in charge of the weather, they can move clouds and make it rain if the clouds are heavy enough. Unicorns have horns that they can use that 'magic' thing. They use it to move stuff and make other things happen. Most Unicorns I've seen have lots of money and live in classy places like Canterlot. Earth Ponies are kind of strange. The can't fly and they can't do magic. But they are stronger than the other two so I think that's something. And they're good at growing plants and fruits and veggies and stuff, so that can be a good trade-off too.

Okay, you told me about you, so I guess it's fair I tell you about me. But it's kind of a long story so you can make yourself comfortable in front of the computer, or tablet or whatever device you're using right now and enjoy the story.

There I was, walking on the dirt road leading probably to nowhere. There's just me, my dragging hooves, the dirt on the road, and that big wooden cart I was dragging behind me. Everything I was carrying was packed in boxes, no crates, just regular cardboard boxes. I was moving to another town to find an apartment to live it. I used to live with my parents before they decided to kick me out.

Wait, forget what I just said. The didn't exactly kick me out. They just thought it'd be best if I expand my horizons a bit. I never felt I fit in where I was walking from. So when a friend of my dad's came over for a visit, they managed to talk a bit and arranged for me to move to a new town nearby. So there I was moving out to a new world.

We were all hoping I could find what I was looking for as soon as I move to town. See, my dad's a delivery guy. He sends supplies to various stores around the county. And since he's a Pegasus it makes his job easier. And my mom's a telemarketer, but I don't know much about moving calls to other ponies. She's a Unicorn, too, but I don't know what difference that makes.

But me, I'm just different, I mean way different; jot just from my folks but from ponies in general. I'm not really as strong as I should be, and I never really like getting my hooves dirty. And even when time come for it, all I do is kill plants instead of growing healthy food. That's right, you guessed it. I'm an Earth Pony.

When I first set my sights on the town it was a bit more than I expected. For being a small and quiet town it was quite bustling. I walked past many ponies minding their own business, not even turning attention towards the blue guy wearing the short-sleeved jean jacket and the jean kilt over his haunches. Walking further through the town I was thinking about where I'm supposed to go to settle down and unpack.

And then BOOM! I didn't know what hit me! All I saw was a pink blur and before I knew it, off my wagon and on my back. It was like I was hit by a pink freight-train and it hurts like I-Don't-Know-What. I got back up on my hooves and tried to fight off the pain. After shaking myself back to consciousness, I looked around and spotted a pink pony lying on the ground with its rump in the air. As I walked around I got a good look at the pony's face as she got back up. She shook her head like a wet dog, I shielded my face as dirt and pebbles out of her hot-pink, puffy hair. When she was finished she spotted me with her pair of blue eyes. I stood there for a moment to see if she'd respond but nothing actually happened; she just stood there, staring at me like some kind of side-show attraction, and I just stood there, trying to think of what to do next. I must not have paying attention, because her eyes looked bigger that I thought possible. In fact, I could've sworn that they just stretched out of her eyes! I'm starting to get creeped out and need to get out of here as soon as possible. So I decided to stop beating around the bush, go ahead and ask her.

"Uh, do you know where I could find an apartment-"

Her reply came quicker than I thought, if you even call it a reply. As much as I could tell she jumped out of her horseshoes, gasping like she just saw a poisonous spider before I blacked out again.

* * *

"Hey. You there. You alright?" a new voice echoed in my pounding head. As soon as I regained consciousness I stumbled back onto my hooves. My vision cleared and saw another pony right in front of me. He was about my height with crimson fur, fiery red hair and blue eyes.

I groaned as I stumbled back on my hooves. "Does everyone here run each other over on a daily basis?" I asked, gritting my teeth, "I'm just wondering."

"Let me guess; some weird pink mare shot off somewhere in the speed of sound?" the red stallion joked.

"And pack a punch more powerful than a locomotive!" I replied, "She a friend of yours?"

"Ha! She wishes! It's too bad you weren't lucky enough to steer clear of her! You didn't strike up any conversation, did you?"

"...I asked her for directions."

"The brace yourself! You're in for a hell of a surprise! Anyway, something tells me you're not from here!"

"Good guess. I'm looking for an apartment to move in. Can you point me in that direction?"

"Oh yeah, the buildings are right around that way!" he pointed his hoof to my left.

"Okay, thanks," I slipped back onto my wagon and began on my way.

"Wait hold up!" the red stallion suddenly zipped in my way, floating in midair. I spotted something flapping from his sides. He was standing in front of me, hovering by a pair of red wings. "I better give you a tour of the town! You don't wanna have to ask for directions every time you wanna go somewhere, right?"

I thought it over, "No, I don't think so." I could see his face brighten as he got into mine, which made me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well what are we waiting for! We got a lot of ground to cover!" with that said, he yanked me back off my wagon and pulled me by my forehooves into the town.

"Wait! What about my stuff?!"

"We'll come back for it later! It's not going anywhere! Hey, on that topic, hang on! Without saying another word he began to rise in the air. I heard him beat his wings harder as he flew across the town, taking me with him.

* * *

I looked down towards the town and felt chills running down my spine. I was never too fond of heights so I made sure to take the red stallion's advice. "Where are we going anyway?!"

"We're going to a pitstop; Somewhere we can stuff our faces!" he replied as he rose further over the town, flying towards a woodsland on the outskirts of the town. There were a lot of trees we were flying over, but it didn't take long until I spotted a clearing with a large red farmhouse near the center. Soon we stopped near a wooded-pike fence wall, "Here we are, Sweet Apple Acres Central!" he announced as he landed me onto the dirt road. I almost stumbled off my hooves when they were abruptly dropped to the ground. "Go ahead and go in. There's a pony there who can help who's just about the only pony wearing a cowboy hat!"

"What about you?"

"Nah, I'm good!" then he turned and flew away, "But you could wait for me here in half an hour! And save me a doggybag!"

As I watched the pegasus fly off I decided it was time to go on ahead and go to that farm. I'm gonna have a lot of unpacking to do, so I might as well get some nourishment so I won't regret it later.

As I walked beside the wooden fence I saw two more ponies walking ahead of me. Wait, not both of them are exactly ponies. One of them was a... Well, I assume it was a purple, green-spiked, lizard thing; and it was walking on two legs. I know this isn't exactly my business but I can't help but feel curious. So I moved a bit quicker until I met them in front of the archway sign. When I got close enough I can see it holding up a piece of paper and one of those quill-pens you use for writing and stuff. That guy's lucky; at least he gets to have hands to hold things with.

"Um, may I help you?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a girl call on me, and turned to see the pony who the lizard was walking with. As interesting that lizard thing was, the pony I saw was more captivating. She stood with a coat of purple fur, which I saw was very well taken care of. The same applied to her mane and tail, which was shiny and straight and I can see a pink stripe running down either. My eyes wandered towards her back end and spotted a purple star surrounded by six smaller white ones, "Excuse me, eyes up here!" I pulled my gaze towards the pony's violet eyes, which greeted me with an offended expression. I guess I should've known better than looking at her butt like that. But I gotta admit she looks cute when she's angry. I'm not too good with girls, it's really hard for me to figure out what to say. But I have to make a good first impression. What should I say...?

"Sup?"

The girl pony stood with a blank look before she gave an annoyed look in her eyes, "Sup?" she repeated before walking off towards the farm, with the lizard following.

"Yeehaw!"

Startled, I turned to see an orange pony running across the yard. Her tied-up yellow mane and tail blew in the wind while a brown cowboy hat was stuck on her head. She charged towards a tree before she quickly turned and kicked the trunk, sending a lot of apples falling into several baskets surrounding it.

"Let's get this over with," I heard the purple unicorn mumble under her breath as she approached the orange pony. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-"

That was as far as she got before the other pony suddenly appeared in front of her and shook forehooves with her, "Well, howdy-do, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"Friends?" the unicorn called Twilight managed to get out; I heard her voice wobble from being shaken too hard, "Actually, I-"

"So, what can I do you for?" Applejack asked when she let go. I saw Twilight's hoof still shaking. I wanted to help so I reached out and grabbed hold of it. I managed to stop the shaking but I ended up trembling hard all over. I just couldn't stop shaking as that lizard thing stood there snickering at me.

I asked for help but Twilight just ignored me and cleared her throat. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Summer Sun Celebration? What's that?

"We sure as sugar are!" Applejack beamed, "Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long-"

Twilight didn't even finish because I heard a ringing from a small triangle and Applejack shouting, "Soup's on, everypony!" I didn't see it coming but I was suddenly trampled over by a stampede. After shaking off the stars and birds that were flying around my head I saw Twilight and that lizard thing dumped at a table under a gazebo. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-"

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala..." one by one there were ponies zipping to and from the table putting food on it. It was a matter of time before it began to pile on, "Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." Applejack took a deep breath, "Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom aaaand Granny Smith!" she jammed an apple into Twilight's mouth and pointed from the gazebo to an old, bright-green pony sleeping in a rocking chair. Next to him stood a droopy-eyed pony with a light-tan coat and a black cowboy hat. "Oh, and that there's Boomhauer. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."

The old pony woke up with a snort, "Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..."

Applejack then put her arm around Twilight, "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

Twilight spat the apple out before laughing nervously, "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way."

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" a sweet voice chimed and Twilight looked down to a small yellow pony with red hair.

The purple pony seemed to shrink before that pleading child, "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." that earned a disappointed sigh from all the other ponies there as she started to walk off.

I looked towards the purple pony and the lizard thing who were walking out of the farm, then back towards the saddened ponies who were slowly scattered with plates of food in their mouths. I felt sorry for them having their hospitality put down by some unicorn. And to think all that food would go to waste... "Uh... I can stay here! I'm new here!" I blurted out. Everyone stared at me for a few seconds before they cheered with joy, most muffled with the plates in their mouths. Next thing I knew I was lifted off my hooves and carried off to I-don't-know-where.

* * *

Much later I just walked back into Ponyville, carrying a couple of bags of food in my mouth. Those apple-ponies were so nice to me and I was happy to try out all those cakes and cookies. They even let me take as much chocolate cake and fudge as I want back to my place. That reminds me, I still need to find a place to live so I can settle down. I was looking around for the cart I left in the middle of the street. After looking around I finally found it, with someone inside...

Wait a minute, someone's digging around inside my cart! "Hey! Get out of there!" whoever was digging in my cart popped his head out. It was that red pegasus who dragged me to that farm! He must have been trying to steal my cart while I was preoccupied!

"Oh, hey!" He chuckled nervously, "Uh, how's was the trip?"

"What I want you know is why are you digging around in my stuff!" I shouted as I stomped towards him.

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but I was not trying to steal your stuff! I was just trying to move it to a safe place-"

"You had better step away from that cart!" I growled, pushing the pony aside and put my mouth on the reigns, pulling my cart away. But I didn't get very far, because some kind of bump along the way kept my cart stuck somehow. Frustrated, I spat out the reigns and walked around the cart, where I found the back wheel stuck in a pothole! I tried pushing the cart by the back, but I couldn't get it unstuck! After a twenty minutes of trying I finally gave up, plopping down on the ground. I don't know how I'm gonna get myself out of this.

"Need any help?" my head twisted back to see that red pegasus hovering in front of me!

"You followed me?!" I exclaimed, "Wait a minute, I don't need any help!"

"Well, it's looks like it," he replied, "And seeing that you wasted 20 minutes pushing that thing..."

"Just stay away from my cart and stop bothering me!" I got back up and got ready to try pulling my cart again when-

WHAM! SPLAT!

I was slammed right into what I should assume is a mud puddle! I couldn't believe it! First he tries to steal my cart and now he runs me over?! I swear, wherever he's off to I will track him down and I will find him!

As my blood boiled I hear a bit of nervous laughing, "Uh, 'scuse me?" a new voice said, followed by more sheepish laughter. I lifted my head up from the puddle to see a pony with a sky-blue coat, purple eyes and a, I don't know if it's real, short rainbow-colored mane and tail. He was also wearing a pair of goggles over his head, "Lemme help you," he said as he suddenly disappeared. As I stood up I saw a small cloud standing over me. Now in the sky; but an actual cloud over me. I sorta, I don't know, 'puffed' a few times before I was suddenly hit with a downpour of rain. It only took a few moments before it stopped. I found myself soaking wet with my matted mane covering my eyes, "Oops, I guess I overdid it," I heard the blue pony chuckle again, "Um, uh, how about this? I don't know what happened next but I suddenly felt like I was being hit by a whirlwind! I never actually seen a twister, tornado or any of that sort I'm just assuming it feel like that. The wind stopped and I could finally see again! "My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" I looked up to the pony's voice and found him hovering next to me! I must have missed those wings he's using, so that makes him a pegasus! "No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." the sudden sound of cackling made me spot that red pegasus flying in laughing his head off.

"Oh man! Oh man!" he fell to the ground still laughing. "You really outdone yourself, Rainbow!" he snickered, "I can see you're still out of practice!"

The blue pegasus Rainbow confronted the red pegasus face to face, "And I can see you're still the dysfunctional $$hole I broke up with six months ago!" broke up? Wait, does that mean they were dating? And they're both guys! Aw, sick!

"Hey, you might've fooled everyone else but your little I'm-not-interested-in-you routine doesn't work on me." the red pegasus chuckled, sounding a bit smug.

"Speaking of work shouldn't you supposed to be at work?!"

"I got a day off!"

"'Day-Off' my furry blue flank! You were supposed to help clear the sky for the Summer Sun Celebration!" I heard those last three words again. What's it supposed to be, some kind of festival?

"Don't look like you've been doing your job!" the red pegasus stated, pointing his hoof at the apparently-cloud-filled sky. "Y'know if I didn't know better I'd say you're still wasting time playing around!"

I suddenly found myself watching Rainbow press his face on the red pegasus', "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm just happen to be practicing!"

"Well you should be 'practicing' clearing the out the sky!"

"Well I was just going to!" he moved away from the red pegasus and landed, I think he was getting ready take off or something, "Wait... I've already done my share of the work!" he shot back towards the red pegasus, "How about you clear the clouds for a change!"

"Okay, maybe I will!" I have enough listening to those two so I decided to leave. But before I could manage to get two steps out, I was pulled by the tail and ended up on my stomach. "Hey, don't go yet! You about to see why ponies here call me Mach Faiz!" so that's what his name is.

"Yeah; Mack Faiz as in 'You're always quick to get out of working!" Rainbow cracked.

"No, Mach Faiz as in 'I'm the fastest flier in Equestria!'" Mach then instantly launched himself off the ground and went soaring into the sky. My eyes could barely keep up with him; all I could see was a red streak flying around. It went around past the clouds, those slowly being moved away from where I'm seeing. It's been about five seconds when-

SMACK! "ACCK!"

Suddenly a saw a white pegasus falling to the ground next to me. He went groaning and yelling as he held onto his side. I looked at his flank and found a large cloud on it. I looked back up where Mach stood with his wings keeping him up, "Oh! Uh, sorry-"

"&%)DAMMIT, FAIZ!" The white pegasus screamed.

"Did I..did I get you?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Me?! Nothing! You, other other hand-"

"Ha! Figures!" Rainbow laughed, fluttering beside me, "You can't even move away a few lousy clouds!"

"Oh, like you can do better?!" Mach challenged.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!"

"Ten seconds the furry red-" but he wasn't able to finish because Rainbow blasted off, through the cloud that he sent to earth and then into the sky. For each and every turn and swerve she broke through a cloud, not even stopping to watch it dissolve to mere vapor. She was moving faster than Mach did; faster than the speed of sound! Next thing I knew she was standing on a post on a bridge that was nearby. That didn't seem to take long.

"What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat." Rainbow boasted, "What'd you think of that!"

Mach just turned away and scoffed, "At least you did your job."

Rainbow flew up and got into his face again, "Because I'm always there when needed, Faiz! Because unlike you I don't leave Ponyvillie hanging!" he zipped back down to earth to pick up the white pegasus. "So don't speak to me! Ever! And while you're not speaking to me, jump on your furry red nuts and drop dead!" with that Rainbow flew off with the other pegasus.

"So that's it?!" Faiz called to him, "After all those times I've been there for you?!"

"Yup!"

"After all the time we spent together?!"

I had to admit that was the most awkward moment I had ever seen, and it wasn't even on tv, and I spend half my time watching some pretty weird stiff. ...Doesn't matter now. I still need to find a house. So I just grabbed the reigns and went on my way.

* * *

I figured the first place I'd look is the Town Hall. It wasn't that far from where I was walking. When I got there I asked the lady at the desk if she could help me find a house. She said she'll let the mayor know, but the mayor's out apparently. I had nothing better to do so I sat on a chain in a corner like she told me. I waited there, bored, at least until someone else walked in, not that I was paying attention, not even when after a couple of minutes there was some kind of argument going on. I felt my stomach grumbling, and realizing that I still have food left over I decided to go back out to the card I left outside, if only to escape that constant argument. I reached into the back until I found the bag. I turned back to eat it back inside when I suddenly bumped into someone, dropping my bag.

"Watch where you're going..." I looked towards who growled at me and found a black pony with a yellow mane walking past me. I didn't pay him any mind however so I picked up my bag and was about to go back inside when I a loud thump. I turned back to see another cart next to mine; and one of its wheels were broke off. "Dammit..." I know I should be minding my own business, but sometimes I feel better about myself when I help some random stranger. So putting my bag back, I went to the black pony, who was trying to lift his broken side of the cart.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

The pony stopped to look at me, with something of a mild scowl, "Ugh... I appreciate your concern, sir, but..." he grunted when he must have been tired of keeping his cart up and dropped it, then sighed. "Okay... I left my cart-jack at home and I'm in a terrible hurry. Would you mind if I borrow your cart for a while?"

"Well..."

Sometimes I wonder why I even open my big mouth. I figured I'd help people and at least get a small reward out of it. Now I found myself unloading my stuff out of my cart and helping him load his stuff into it. I should've known no good deed goes unpunished, "So, if you don't mind asking, do you want to tell me your name?"

"I guess if that's to thank you," the pony huffed when he finished with the last of his things, "I'm-"

"That would be New Moon!" I became surprised, yet frustrated to see Mach Faiz here again, "Better known as Equestria's Most Grumpiest Librarian/Fairy Tail Buff!"

The pony New Moon groaned as he held his head, which I assume was in annoyance, "Faiz, I do not have the time to listen you your smug crap today!"

"Why? Still trying to get out of dodge because you afraid the boogeymare's gonna get you?" Mach chuckled.

"Just shut up for once, and leave me alone." New Moon growled as he walked towards the reigns of my cart.

"Wait, since you're taking my cart, maybe you could tell me where you're going?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Tell 'im where you're running from!" Mach added, apparently trying to tease him.

New Moon sighed in defeat, and spat out the reigns and walked towards me, "Well, if you must know, I have to leave before an ancient threat called Nightmare Moon comes."

I couldn't help but raise a eyebrow. I don't know who and/or what he's talking about; though the term 'Nightmare Moon' sounds like some kinda heavy-metal rock band. "I'm sorry, who?"

New Moon rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly before he continued, "Okay, you know Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, right? Well, long time ago she had a sister. To make a long story short Celestia's better than her sister at everything, sister gets jealous, tries to kill her, Celestia ships her off to the moon, but not before vowing to come back to get her."

"Okay..." this story's getting stranger already.

"Legends said this dubbed 'Mare of the Moon' will be able to make her escape at her 1000th anniversary of her imprisonment. And it's been 1000 years since that event."

I remained silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say... "So?"

"So, tonight's the night this Mare of the Moon will break fro her prison. And with Celestia coming here before dawn, she'll most likely come for her here." he said, "So we should all postpone the celebration get out of here before she comes. Maybe if Nightmare doesn't see anypony she'll go away."

"LAME!" Mach came in in called out, "New, if you didn't want to come to the celebration you could just stay home!" he chuckled, "All that 'Nightmare Moon' talk is just an old-pony-tale!"

"Well," New Moon scoffed with a brief chuckle, backing away back to the front of the cart, "Tale or no tale she's coming! There are plenty of documents down at the library that back this up."

Mach then burst out laughing, "Who would've thunk! A bookworm spooked by a fairy tail!"

"Yes. Very spooked," New Moon replied sarcastically, "That's why I'm leaving; and so should the rest of you. Trust me, it's your only chance for survival." he then bit into the reigns and pulled the cart away, leaving me with my big pile of stuff near me.

"Eh, I'll give him 11 minutes," Mach muttered to himself before he flew off. I looked around but there was no one there. Now I'm sure I'm alone.

I spotted something lying around on the ground that wasn't there before. That New Moon guy must have forgot it when he left. I moved closer to take a better look at it. It was a book with a blue cover and six rocks on the front. I craned my neck lower to read the book's title... The Book of Virtues...? But now I have another problem: looking for a way to lug all that junk around without my cart! I don't even have a place to bring my stuff! ...I can't just leave my stuff here, or someone might steal them. I leaned against the wall and sat down on my flank. I've been feeling tired, so I didn't see it coming when I suddenly found myself asleep.

* * *

I woke up after a good, short rest. First thing on my mind was that book that black pony dropped. I should give it back to him. I looked around; it got pretty hard to see all of a sudden. I found the book and picked it up with my mouth, the only way I could pick up stuff, by the way. Let's see, how do I find... what was his name... Shadow Moon, I think? Yeah, that's it. Hey, the sky's black all of a sudden... Wait a minute, how long was I asleep?! It must be later than I thought. I want to find the guy, but think it's a bit too dark to see. Wait, I think I got a flashlight with my stuff. But I can't hold that and a book at the same time. But then I also brought a saddlebag with me, so I could put the book in that. So I rummage through my stuff and found the flashlight, and then my saddlebag, put the book inside and tossed the bag over my back with my teeth. Then I grabbed the flashlight and clicked it on with my teeth too. I looked around down at the ground and found a set of wheel tracks. Those must come from the cart Shadow Moon took with him.

I followed the tracks which lead me a long was from town onto a different dirt road from where I first came to town. It took me a while until I found myself being lead to a small cottage past a small bridge. I followed the trail around the house towards the backyard. I guess I wouldn't bother knocking on the door, because the light were off and I don't want to disturb anyone while they're asleep. The trail went on but I suddenly stopped when I looked up to see what was ahead. It was a vast, dark forest; much darker than the night above me, and there weren't any stars in that sky. The only source of light I could see from there were to tiny to be considered lights, and came in pairs, and were blinking. I don't like the look of this. That place sends chills down my spine that I almost dropped my flashlight. And I haven't even walked in there yet. Why am I even doing this?! I don't even know the guy! ...Then again I did borrow his cart. So I should make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like break that one. So I guess my mind's made up.

I walked through the dark forest, looking around cautiously for whatever could be out there. I fell like someone's spying on me, like some mugger's waiting to gang up on me. I tried to ignore whatever could distract me, like the bushes rustling near me, or the sound of footsteps behind me. This is really started to creep me out, so I did the next best thing, and ran. I ran as far as my four feet could take me. Unfortunately I didn't go that far. I stood there panting and wheezing after running five to ten yards. Sometimes I wish I'd gone to the gym with my dad.

I don't feel hungry because I could hear my stomach growling but I can't feel it. I don't think that's even possible. ...Wait, that's not me! Then who's making that sound?!

I feel so dumb not realizing there was something behind me! I don't know what it is but I don't like it! But if I try to run who know what it'll do to me! I could think of only one thing to do in this kind of situation: I stood still. That's right, you heard me! I stood still! Like a statue! They say that if you stand still in an animal's presence, that animal will forget you're a living person and eventually go away! And you know what, it really worked! Because after whatever it was sniffed me, I can hear it walk away! That was a close call, I sighed out... in... relief...?

I guess you'd know by now that I had to drop my flashlight when I breathed out. That animal must've heard it drop and now it's growling at me! Now before you get to judge me or anything, I'll just go on ahead and make a run for it! But I didn't get to go anywhere because I was being pulled on by my tail before being tossed into the air! That's when I got a good look a the gaping mouth I'm coming down over! No, no, no! I don't' want to get eaten! Maybe if I close me eyes then it'll go away!

I closed my eyes, alright! And I don't need to see to figure out that I didn't get eaten, and I fell face-first onto the ground, and that hurt really bad!

I had trouble getting up and was holding my hooves over my hurt face.

"I guess your mom never taught you not to go out in the woods after dark, huh?" It took me a moment but I recognized that voice! I look up to find a shadow of a pegasus hovering over me!

He dropped down and showed his face. What's Mach Faiz doing here? "What are you doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"Try asking me after we run from that!" I looked where Faiz was pointing. What's so scary about a pile of wood? I got my answer when the wood began to move. They stacked against each other until they became some king of four-legged animal! From head to toe it looked like it was born from wood, down to the splintering claws and teeth. I stood frozen as the animal then stared at me with those glowing yellow eyes! It was ready to jump on me before I saw a red blur smash through the beast, reducing it to another pile of wood! Faiz went flying in the sky hooting. Did he really do that?! He the came back towards me and, I didn't see it coming, but, he grabbed me by the tail and lifted me up, until we were high above the trees! I could hear him laughing over me. "Hahaha! Did you see that?! Wait, what are you doing back here at night?"

After finding my voice from looking at the wooden debris I replied, "I'm trying to look for Full Moon. He dropped something that I wanna give back to him."

"Full Moon?" I heard him say in a confused tone, "...Oh, you mean New Moon!"

"Yeah, that's him. I followed the tracks from the cart he borrowed from me and lead me here," I looked ahead over the forest's treetops towards the night sky. "Any idea where he'd go?"

"Personally, I think he's crazy to come here, especially at night; but there's an old castle past the forest. I mean, it's the only place I could think of worth walking through a place like this."

"Well, it's worth a try," I guessed. "I could use a ride, it's faster that walking, right?"

"Then you came to the right pegasus!" he said, "I can get you there in no time at all!"

"That'd be nice," I replied. Suddenly I have the same animal that attacked me earlier snapping its jaws, trying to catch me in mid-air, "Um, anytime now!"

"Then you'd better hand on!" I hear him chuckle before we went moving way from the beast, flying over the forest towards the castle.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******My Little Pony: FIM-Hasbro**

* * *

It didn't take long, about 35-45 minutes. I was so far up and I was scared of heights, but it beats having to deal with other dangerous creatures down there. I was looking across the horizon until I spotted a weird stone structure up ahead. "Is that the place?"

"Yeah, man, that's the place." After a few more minutes of flying I was relieved when we landed at the end of a crevice. Up ahead was a series of broken-down ruins, the outside grown with vines and moss. "Well, here it is! Let's go." I followed Mach through a pair of large, rotten, wooden doors into an even larger stone hallway. There I saw some kind of pedestal holding five stone tablets.

Mach was flying in the air, looking around. "Well, nothing out of the ordinary."

"What about that big pedestal over there?" I asked, pointing at the big pedestal.

"What?" Mach flew over to the pedestal, "I don't know, doesn't look like anything interesting."

"What do you think New Moon would come here for?" I shrugged, "I mean, what's so important about this place?"

"If you're here looking for some kind of tourist attraction, you came to the wrong place," I gasped and looked over my shoulder, where someone was standing in the doorway. They walked in out of shadows and I saw New Moon. But by how he's glaring at me, I could tell he wasn't happy to see us. "What are you doing here?"

"So this is where you wandered off to." Mach said, landing next to me.

"That's not what I asked you!" New Moon growled as he stopped and kept glared at us, "I said, what are you doing here!"

"Uh, I... I was just looking for you! You dropped this..." I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out the book he dropped today.

"The Book of Virtues..." New Moon whispered. I saw the book glowing dark-blue as it was yanked out of my mouth, "So that's where it was..." he said to himself, looking at the book and then back at us. "Thank you. But now I need both of you to leave this place, now!"

As I stood there confused, Mach hovered in New Moon's face, "C'mon! Why is it that you can't leave too? What are you doing that's so important?"

"This isn't something you need to know!" New Moon growled at him, "Just take my advice and leave!"

"Well... You did borrow my cart when yours broke..." I spoke up.

"Your point...?"

"Don't you at least own me as to why you're here?"

New Moon stared at me for a moment before sighing like he gave up, "Fine. But as soon as you get your answers you and Faiz get out!"

"Okay, fine them."

"Alright... If you must know..."

"Hello-oooh! Anypony in there?!" I heard someone I recognize yelling. I looked pass New Moon and saw Rainbow Dash flying into the room, with a group of five more walking behind him; most of them I already met today: the purple one, the one with the hat and that pink pony that ran me over. The last two were a white one with purple hair and a yellow one with pink hair.

"Hey, Rainbow." Faiz greeted.

"Faiz?!" Rainbow exclaimed as she hovered down towards him, "What are _you _doing here?!"

"I oughtta ask you the same thing."

"For once I have to agree with Faiz," New Moon said to Rainbow, then towards the others, "What _are_ you doing here?"

The purple unicorn, Twilight, stepped into the conversation, "Excuse me, my name is Twilight Sparkle. We came here looking for a group of artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony..." then I saw her eyes move over to my direction, "Wait, I know you..." I stepped back on instinct. I didn't attract any attention from someone before. I usually have to approached someone to want something.

"Now that you mention it I did see him earlier today," the pony-in-the-hat Applejack said, "You were at my farm this morning!"

"Hey, I saw you today, too!" Rainbow Dash added, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Uh, I was just here to return that book to him," I spoke up pointing at New Moon.

I saw Twilight look closer at the book floating near New Moon, "Wait, is that what I think it is...?" she then gasped, "The Book of Virtue!"

"So you know about this book?" New Moon asked.

"Um, I don't meant to interrupt..." Applejack spoke and pointed back to that pedestal, "But don't we have get those elements there?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about them!" Twilight gasped. Rainbow and the yellow pony flew up to the pedestal and picked up the stones one by one, then lowering them to the floor near the others, "Careful...Careful!"

"One, two, three, four..." the pink pony counted, "There's only five!"

"Are there supposed to be more than five?" I asked, trying to find out what's going on.

"There's said to be six Elements of Harmony," Twilight answered, "But we only know of five: Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter and Generosity."

"What about that one big one over there?" I asked, pointing at that big stone which the two pegasus ponies were carrying off the pedestal, and placing it near the smaller stones.

"I guess that would carry the sixth element," Twilight said, "From what I read, when the five elements are present, a spark will cause the sixth to be revealed."

"A spark of what? You mean a spark from a match...?" I guessed.

"I suppose she means a spark of magic!" New Moon corrected with an annoyed tone. "Perhaps it requires a unicorn's magic to trigger the Element's power. The princess was the last to use them, so she probably sealed the elements into those stone tablets there with her magic."

"So it'll take magic to uncover all six elements," Twilight finished, "That might work. How's you know?"

New Moon showed Twilight the book. "This book you were interested in. In a way it has a history with the Elements of Harmony you've been seeking. It also contains the most powerful spells known to equine-kind. And something this powerful can only be handled by somepony who would know how to use its power like they should..." suddenly, the gems on the book began to glow brightly, surprising Twilight and even me, but not New Moon, "See? Even the book itself thinks you're worthy to wield its you need is to form a contract with it."

Twilight blinked in bewilderment, "A... Contract?"

"By forming a contract with the book, you can have access to its spells. Here, let me show you..." the book lowered to Twilight's level just below her head, "Now, place your hoof ontop of the book."

"Okay..." Twilight did so.

After clearing his throat, New Moon said, "I, New Moon, hear-by terminate my contract and relinquish it to Twilight Sparkle." the book then flashed before it glowed a purple aura as Twilight removed her hoof and held onto the book with her magic, "Now my bond with the book is severed. All you need now is to recite the phrase needed to complete your contract. Unfortunately, the phrase is the same as the sixth mystery element."

"So I'll be able to release the Elements of Harmony..." Twilight look down at the book, "And learn a whole new world of magic... Now that I think about it, all that power... Thank you, Now Moon," Twilight smiled and walked to the stones. The book seemed to glow even brighter while near them, "Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight squeezed her eyes shut and her horn began to glow.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Applejack lead the rest of us out the door so we could watch Twilight do her magic thing.

I then notice some kind of fog began creeping across the floor. I don't know what else to call it, but it was blue and littered with stars, like some kind of night-fog. It then started to form a whirlwind around the stones, creating a tornado. She must have been so focused on her magic that she didn't notice! I didn't think at that time, I just ran for Twilight.

"TWILIGHT!" The purple unicorn must have heard that because she looked back and then noticed the big tornado right in front of her! I already decided what I was gonna do when I finally got to Twilight. All I did was clamped on her tail with my teeth and tossed her to the entrance, or as far as I could get her towards the entrance. "You better get yourself back here, too, right now!" I wasn't able to run back to New Moon and the others when I suddenly found myself pulled into the tornado! My lungs collapsed from the vacuum this tornado made! I felt myself being lifted off the stone floor and carried into the winds.

* * *

It seemed like moments when the wind stopped and dropped to the floor. After I choked on the dust picked up from where I fell, I looked around. This isn't the same room I was in. Was I carried off somewhere else? "What just happened?!" I then saw the starry mist that carried me off at the other end of the room over a dias and changed shape. I was now looking at a large black pony, the tallest-looking pony I've ever seen; a unicorn with the kind of armor I've seen on royal castle guards, except this one's kind of a light-blue. I knew I wasn't dreaming because I swore his mane was the same starry mist flowing under his helmet. I looked at him curiously, "What is he-?"

He suddenly disappeared in a plume of smoke and then reappeared right in front of me! I stumbled back onto my hide! "Did you just address me as a male...?" I just realized that I have a _girl _in front of me by the way the pony snapped at me, "Are you trying to say you don't know the distinct difference between a stallion and a mere?" I wished I could find a rack to crawl under just to get away from those green snake-like eyes of hers. They're just so creepy! Just what kind of pony is she?! Soon backed up a bit from me, "But I shouldn't be one to talk. When I first spotted you I only saw a pony wearing a skirt. So I assumed it was a girl; an _ugly _girl."

A skirt?! "for your information, this a-"

I was suddenly lifted off the ground and close to the woman's face, about a couple inches from each other, "Maybe you didn't hear me. If I say it's a skirt, you better believe it's a skirt. And don't forget who you're talking to..." she then dropped me on my face, "But let's not change the subject. I'd like to thank you for bringing the book here for me. It saves me a lot of trouble of looking for it myself," I looked back up and saw the tall mare facing me from the dias, where she was holding the book with her magic, "You might have known by now, but this holds more magical power unlike anything you'll ever get to see. But what you don't know is it's true purpose..." she then tossed the book across the room to me, "Try citing its password and you'll see what I mean." I got more confused. I just wanted to get this back to it's owner. What would I want with a magic book?

The doors behind me burst open and the eight other ponies ran inside and crowded around me, "My goodness, are you alright?!" Twilight asked me worriedly, "Where are the elements?"

"Looking for these?" everyone spotted the mare, somehow holding five elements in her hair and tail with the last larger one on the floor next to her.

"How are we supposed to get the element's now?!" Applejack groaned.

"Whaddaya mean? It's just one pony! Let's just take 'em from her!" Faiz decided, and hovered over the rest of us, "Guess I'll have to do it for you!"

"No, Faiz! Wait!" But Faiz ignored New Moon as he shot towards her.

But the mare only chuckled, "You're kidding... You're kidding, right?" she settled the elements down before she managed to catch Faiz in mid-air, with her hair like she did with me! She then tossed him back across the room over us and crashed right in front of the door.

"I guess he forgot that one pony's name is Nightmare Moon!" Rainbow groaned.

"Wait, that's Nightmare Moon?!" I exclaimed, "But that's supposed to be a fairy-tale!" suddenly I felt something wrap around me and yank me halfway across the room. Then a metal shoe stepped on my back. I almost got the air knocked out of me.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'm very real!" Nightmare sneered. When Rainbow flew towards me to save me, I yelped when Nightmare's mane started to crush me, she stopped in mid-air in alarm. "I suggest you keep your distance, little pony," slowly rainbow backed away back to the others, "Good. I'm sure you couldn't like with yourself if any of your actions cause the poor stallion to die."

"That pony has nothing to do with you! Leave him out of this!" New Moon shouted.

"Is that so. Well then I might consider letting him go, on one condition..." Nightmare said, "You, whoever you are, I want you to recite the password please."

"Password?" Twilight asked and then gasped, "She must mean that book!"

"And that's it right there!" New Moon pointed. The book was tied together with me around Nightmare's mane, "It must have been next to him when Nightmare Moon caught him!"

"I'm still waiting for that password!" Nightmare sang.

"But why would he know the password to the book?" Twilight asked New Moon.

"He doesn't!" he replied, "I do!"

"Well then give it to 'im!" Applejack said.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't!"

"I just can't!"

"Maybe I should rephrase. I was that password right now!" Nightmare emphasized by squeezing her hair tighter around me.

"You heard her! He needs that password now!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Or do you want him to get crushed!"

"You don't understand!" New Moon said. "If he says the magic words then it's all over!"

I can't believe he's thinking about abandoning me like that. Can't he see I'm about to die?! I can feel Nightmare's hair squeezing me tighter, cutting off my oxygen! If it's a password she wants then fine! I'm an Earth Pony! I can't use magic, so what's the harm! What's this password he's talking about?

"ABRACADABRA!"

"NO!" New Moon shouted. Just then I could feel the book vibrating on my front. Do all magic books do that? And do they all glow with a strange light like this does? I didn't have anymore time to think when everything went white. I couldn't feel Nightmare's grip on me anymore, just the force of cold stone hitting my side when I fell to the floor. I stood up and held my arm grunting in pain. I found the password on the first try...?

"Hey, are you alright?" Twilight ran up towards me.

"I'm fine," I winched, "But what about...

We looked to find Nightmare lying on the floor, presumably unconscious, "She must have been knocked out by the blast. But who knows when she could wake up..." she ran up to the dis to the elements, "Okay. Just one spark..." she dipped her horn down towards then and then it blazed with magic, "Come on... Come on!" the six stones began to glow the same color as her horn. Suddenly the magic kicked back hard on Twilight and threw her across the floor. I got up and limped towards her to see if was alright.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, fine." she said with a smile. She got up and looked at the still sparkling orbs, which then suddenly blown out, "...Nothing happened? I don't understand!"

Nightmare is heard giggling as she rose to her feet, "Did you think you could defeat me so easily?" she raised her front legs and brought them down with a crash. The force causing the five smaller orbs to shatter.

"You!" New Mood growled as he stomped towards me, "I'd ask how you knew the magic words but that's beside the point! This whole thing is you fault!"

"What?" I asked, confused, "How is this my fault?"

New Moon turned away with a scowl before he answered, "The Book of Virtues chose Twilight Sparkle to be its wielder. But now that you spoke the password you made not only the book, but the Elements of Harmony useless!"

"But what do those elements has to do with the book?"

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" I heard Twilight called out to Nightmare, "Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." she became flanked by the other Applejack, Rainbow and the other three ponies who came. The shattered remains of the five smaller tablets began to glow and float off the ground behind them.

"What?!" Nightmare gasped.

_"Applejack_, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!" Several of the stone shards began to circle around Applejack.

_"Fluttershy_, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!" more shards orbit around the yellow pegasus.

_"Pinkie Pie_, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!" more shards gravitate around the pink pony.

_"Rarity_, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_!" more surrounded the white pony.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" the remaining shards appeared around Rainbow like the others. "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

"But it did! A different kind of spark," Twilight turned towards the others, "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you..." she panned her gaze through them towards us, "all of you, are _my friends_!" the ceiling then lit up. I had to shield my eyes because it was so bright, "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" when I dared to look again I saw the six ponies wore bands of gold; five necklaces and a crown for Twilight. Each of those ponies glowed while Nightmare tried to shield herself from the light.

But suddenly the lights died out. That can't be a good sign.

"What happened?!" Twilight exclaimed, "I don't understand! We have the six Elements; they were supposed to work!"

Nightmare laughed, "Yes; keyword 'supposes to'! I must confess you had me worried for a moment. It's a shame you couldn't contract with the Book of Virtue!"

"What?!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," New Moon muttered, "I told you the book and the elements have a history together. They could've work without the book, but not it and the Elements are useless now."

"New Moon, what are you saying...?" Twilight asked desperately.

"The book chose you, Twilight, because you hold a pure heart and strength of will that allowed you to revive the Elements of Harmony. So one who holds the book and its contents should be one who holds the power of the elements," he then glared at me again, "But you had to blurt out the password, now you're bound to the book! You just made the six Elements obsolete!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" but then Twilight was being thrown off the floor, her crown falling off. Her and the five other ponies are being held by Nightmare's magic aura.

"Allow me to clear things up a bit," Nightmare sneered, "The Book of Virtues is considered to be an additional Element of Harmony, as it could represent one or many virtues, hence its name. But since it's formed a contract with a pony not among the six elements, he created a gap among you for a seventh; a seventh Element of Harmony that doesn't even exist!" Nightmare's hair and tail swirled as she laughed full-throttle.

I could see I really screwed up. If I had left like New Moon said, none of this would have happened! I had to do something if no one else could. So I just charged in and lunged at her. But before I could reach her a red blur crashed into her. That's right, I said it; a red blur shot through the window and smashed into Nightmare, knocking out her concentration and released her magic on the ponies.

"Twilight!" New Moon rushed over to the ponies, "Are you girls alright?"

"I think so..." Twilight groaned as she stood back up, "But... what happened?"

A red pegasus the crawled out of the large hole he made. Mach Faiz stumbled to his feet with a tired look on his face. He must be the one who flew through the window! "Faiz?! That was you?!" Rainbow exclaimed, surprised.

Suddenly Faiz shot into the air cheering and laughing, "WOOHOO! 3 personal records: for longest distance, top speed, and number of sun-stealing douche-bags kicked in the frickin' face! Dis you see that?!" no one was able to reply because of that giant black shadow looming out of crater, "C'mon! You gotta admit that was cool!"

"Faiz! You better look behind you!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Faiz turned around to meet an enraged Nightmare Moon. He only greeting was a furious whinny as he spread out a pair of large bat-like wings. She gave no warning when she swung them forth in front of him. The gale force of how she beat her wings knocked Faiz across the room, "I think playtime is over, little ponies," Nightmare snarled as she landed. Her horn then glowed with magic and electricity. "Any last words?"

"Wait!" I ran in front of the ponies, "I have a question!"

Nightmare released her magic, "What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Why are you doing this?! I just don't why you'd cause all this trouble!"

"You would ask me my intention?" Nightmare asked, "Perhaps if you looked into my so-called legacy..."

"Someone told me about it," I said, "It said you went overboard because of your jealousy with-"

"JEALOUS?!" Nightmare roared, "I'm not jealous! I'm fed up! Do you even know what it's like to be Mistress of the Night? No one even appreciates the wonders my nights offer! They all waste it under their huts! But now I'll get the recognition I rightfully deserve! And soon everypony will learn to respect the night!"

"But how's depriving people on sunlight going to help anyone? Trust me, you need the sun just as much as any one else!"

"You talk nonsense! I am the Harbinger of the Night! The Mare of the Moon! I need only the night!" she said.

"Just think about it! Without sunlight we can't grow any more fruits and vegetables! We won't be able to grow any more wheat which means we won't be able to make any more flour; which means no more bread, no more porridge, no more crackers or biscuits or pancakes, it could be the end of cakes and cookies and pies!"

"Not the pies!" the pink pony squeaked.

"What's your point?" Nightmare asked flatly.

"If you take away our sun, then you'll be taking away our food! We'll be starved! If you want to rule Equestria you have to take other ponies' well being into consideration! A true leader puts the people ahead of themselves!"

"A true leader rules with all her power! She consolidates her dominance to ensure nopony goes against her! Since when do the ponies matter? Their only purpose is to obey and devote themselves to their ruler! Besides, this will serve then right for neglecting my beautiful nighttime!"

"You think no one appreciates the night?!"

"It's a fact! Just name one thing ponies do during the night?"

"You mean besides watching meteor showers, go stargazing, go for nighttime strolls, visit gallop-in theaters, go kayaking under the moonlight, light lanterns for nighttime festival or watch fireworks?!" I think I'm somehow getting to her, because Nightmare's eyes seemed to wander as her scowl faltered, "Yes, maybe no one enjoys the night as much as you, but there's as much we do at night as much as we do in the day. Maybe Celestia banished you to teach you this. For too long it's been about only you. Like I said, you need to put others ahead of yourself. If you manage to change your attitude I'm sure she'll..." I stopped what I was saying due to the bright light shining behind me. I turned back and dropped my jaw when I saw Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow and the three girl ponies flash in a white light. Two multicolored were coming from them in some kind of double helix. I looked up to see then twist together into a giant rainbow and followed it as it crashed down over Nightmare Moon. I could hear her screaming as the rainbow swirled into a tornado. One blinding flash later, everything went silent and dark.

After hearing a collection of clamoring a few moments later I turned and saw the six ponies looking over each others' accessories. Now I found out what they actually looked like, each had a gem on the front that looked like either a red lightning bolt, an orange apple, a pink butterfly, a light-blue balloon or a purple diamond. The tiara on Twilight was studded with blue gems with a giant six-pointed star, the same one marked on Twilight. I then realized that those elements really worked, "But that doesn't make sense," I wondered to myself, "I thought those things don't work anymore."

"With what you did it shouldn't!" New Moon came marching towards me, "Whatever happened back there, the book suddenly reacted with the six elements. So they took that chance to strike while the even could."

"But Nightmare said the elements don't work because of another missing element. But if the book reacted to them..." I then came to a realization, "That must mean the Book of Virtues is the seventh Element of Harmony! Which mean I have the spirit of the elements in me all along!"

BONK!

"Wrong answer!" New Moon snapped after he whacked me ontop of the head with the book, "I don't know how or why it happened but one thing's for certain: it was all out of dumb luck. In fact, if you had left the castle like I told you in the first place, we wouldn't have gone through so much trouble!" the black pony turned away, "Because of you, we may never be able to use the Elements of Harmony again!" New Moon then walked away. I don't know why he's making a big deal out of this. I mean we save the world...right?

It wasn't long until the sun rose through the shattered window over the dias. But another surprise came when a blaze of light separated and floated right into the room, where it settled on the dias with one final flash! In its place stood another tall, winged unicorn with a white coat. She was wearing a gold tiara with gold shoes and a gold necklace with a another purple diamond gem on it. What really caught my eye was that long hair and tail stripped with different colors. They were flowing like the wind would!

"What are you doing gawking?!" New Moon hissed behind me, where I found him bowing, "Do you have any idea who that is?! That's-"

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cheered as she ran to the flying unicorn; the two nuzzled each other in affection. So that's the famous Princess Celestia? I always hear of her, but I never seen her myself, "But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more," Celestia replied, "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

"But what about the Book of Virtues? I was supposed to be it's master, but..."

"I know. I didn't think the book would fall into another's hooves. For one saving grave he was able to reignite the Elements of Harmony before it was too late. And I'm grateful for that."

"With all due respect, your Highness..." New Moon interrupted, "We were only able to defeat Nightmare Moon because of sheer dumb luck. He did nothing to help them obtain the Elements. All he did was distract her by talking nonsense!"

"He tried to reach out to Nightmare Moon through pure reason," Celestia protested, "I'm sure he knew he had no special magic of his own, so he used that voice of reason hoping to convince Nightmare to stop her chaotic ways. I think that counts as anything."

"Hey! Where d'you think you're $^#damn going!?"

"No! Let go of me!" I found Mach Faiz at the far end of the room dragging a different pony by the tail.

"Faiz, no! You don't know who that is!" New Moon cried.

"Can't you tell?! It's Nightmare!" Faiz said before he was pulled off of the pony by New Moon's magic.

"That's Princess Luna!" New Moon said, "Which happens to be Princess Celestia's younger sister!"

"Sister?!" everyone else exclaimed. Luna looked a lot different, and smaller that the Nightmare Moon I saw. Her coat was violet-blue with light-blue hair and tail. She wore a small blue crown and necklace.

Celestia approached the other princess and laid down in front of her, "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister," Celestia rose, "Will you accept my friendship?"

Everything went silent as Luna turned away. One thud later she stood upright and nuzzled Celestia against her chest, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you, too." Both princesses were in tears.

The one who took it harder than anyone was that pink pony. After blowing on her handkerchief she continued weeping. But she didn't stay that way for long... "Hey, you know what this calls for?"

* * *

"A PARTY!" she squealed as we made it back through the forest and into Ponyville's meadow fields where the locals were waiting with a festival underway.

"She spent two hours during the trip back to town just to say that?" Faiz muttered.

After everything I went through, I guess this is a good time to say this was one hell of an adventure. I came here to Ponyville to find myself. And overnight I helped saved the world! That reminds me, I'm going to be living here! And I still haven't gotten a place to live, yet! I'm sure if I could make it to town hall...

* * *

It's gone! When I finally reached town hall, all the stuff I left is gone! Everything I came here with, all gone! I plopped onto the ground, hopeless. I had money in that. What am I supposed to do for a house now?!

"Hello?" I jumped up and found Twilight walking to me, "I was looking for you at the party but you weren't there. I wanted to talk to you."

"Well... Um, I'm surprise you wanted to find me," I slumped over against the hall wall, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Twilight sat down beside him, "Well, back where I came from, I was usually on my own. I thought I didn't need any friends. But after what we just went through, I kinda realized how important friends are to somepony... That's why I'm moving here to Ponyville."

"Well, that's nice. I came here yesterday and was about to move here," I told her, "But everyone was too busy to help me find a home... But why are telling me this?"

"The Book of Virtues. Now that you're it's master, there's a lot you'll have to learn from it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Twilight stood up, "I'll be staying here to learn as much as there is on friendship. And since you have the book, you'll be helping me. It'll be our mission appointed by Princess Celestia."

I don't know what I gotten myself into, but a mission from royalty seems like a good idea. "So what do we do first...?"

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

******My Little Pony: FIM-Hasbro**

* * *

Ever since that Elements of Harmony incident, the young blue pony was able to enjoy the rest of his day in his new home in Ponyville. He just never expected his new home to be in the library's basement, or that he'd be living in a hollowed-out tree, or that the entire library would be a hollowed-out tree. Princess Celestia had Twilight and him arranged to live here the day before. The only problem he had is that he had to pay rent to stay, as ordered by New Moon, the librarian. Luckily he found a means of paying so he had no worries.

He woke to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in his ear. After an agonizing while of searching for it outside the covers, he finally dropped his hoof on it, shutting it off. He rose out of the blanket with a tired yawn. Leaving it on the floor behind him, he slipped on his everyday clothes: his jean vest and kilt. After going up the flight of stairs he crossed the main library and went out the door.

* * *

Retracing his steps from two days ago, the blue pony finally reached the Apple Barn, where someone was waiting for him at the gate, the tanned stallion with the black hat Boomhauer. He gave a poke and the stallion tilted his hat from over his eyes. "Yo…"

"Um, excuse me, I'm because Applejack told me you need extra help on your farm today," the pony greeted, "Do you know her?"

After a moment of awkward silence the stallion retreated into the farm property, "C'mon…" and the pony followed.

Later after taking out the baskets and the wagon, the two went to the area where the apple trees are.

"A'ight now, here what'cha need'tdo,kay?," Boomhauer instructed, "Just grabon t'thatthere dang'ol treet-runk'njus… jus' shakeitlikethere no tomorrow, them apples'llbe fallinoutin notime. Or you can justurn'round 'ngiveita big… dang'ol kick like so…," he spun around and gave the tree a firm kick, causing a lot of apples to fall out of the tree, one of them fell on the pony's head, "Jus put'em inthembasket 'nbring'em tothatthere barnoverthere. You'd bew orkin' till noon." With that, Boomhauer left the pony to work.

All throughout the day he busied himself with the apple trees, shaking the red fruits from them and tossing them in the baskets attached to his given saddle. It wasn't so hard since he help with farm work back home. As he shook the umpteenth tree one of the apples rolled away. He bent down to grab it but it then glowed purple and floated off on its own. He looked up to see Twilight Sparkle holding the apple with her magic. "Twilight…? How long have you been here?"

"Not that long," Twilight answered, "I'm helping Applejack pick apples. It looks like you've already gotten started."

"Well, um… Would like some help? I mean, since you're picking apples… And I'm picking apples…?"

"Sure! The more the merrier! That's why I was looking for you," Twilight said with a smile, "C'mon. I left Spike over where I was."

"Spike?" the pony asked, puzzled as they walked across the edge of the tree orchid.

"Oh! Right, I forgot we were moving in that I didn't introduce him to you. He the dragon who was with me when we first met here! Wait, speaking of, I didn't really catch your name, either, did I?"

"Omnifarious."

"Huh?" Twilight looked back at the pony, unsure of what she heard, "You're nefarious?"

"Omnifarious! With an 'O'," the blue pony corrected, "It's my name. It means 'many forms'. But you can just call me Omni for short."

Twilight smiled back, "Well, Omni, it's nice to finally meet your acquaintance."

Omnifarious carried the wagon and followed the purple unicorn until they stopped at another part of the apple orchid, where Applejack and the dragon Spike were busing themselves.

"Hey, there!" Applejack greeted the moment she spotted Omnifarious, "I was told you'd be working with us today and wondered where you've been! It's mighty nice of you to help out!"

"Thank you." Omnifarious said. For the rest of the day they continued on harvesting apples, he and Twilight shaking them and tossing them into their baskets. But as he worked he couldn't help but notice Applejack's bizarre method of harvesting, the orange cowgirl charging towards a tree and stopping just in time to spin around and deliver a powerful kick with her back-legs. A slight crack was heard right before a bunch of apples fell to the ground. She did the same thing once every tree. The moment he moved to another tree he decided to try it himself. He backed up a few yards, and then ran towards it. Then just like Applejack he turned and shot out his back-legs, connecting his feet to the tree. But nothing happened. He tried again, and again, but the apples still stuck by the stems.

"How do they do it…?" Omnifarious huffed, muttering to himself.

"Hey, try not to overdo it, okay?" Applejack said walking to him, "Apple-Bucking isn't something anypony can do. Besides, some trees need a little extra KICK!" she emphasized with a kick of her own and a load of trees fell down, one of them hitting Omni on the head, "Oh! Sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength! I'll just get to work somewhere else. Keep up the good work!" As Omnifarious watcher trot back to her stations, he wondered how a pony like that could be that strong, even among earth-pony standards…

* * *

Finally done when the sun was at its peak, Omni hauled the wagon of filled baskets as he followed the two girls.

Thank you kindly for helping me out," Applejack gratefully expressed, "I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles. Hmhm."

"No problem at all, Applejack," the purple unicorn replied, "I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

"I know, right?" Spike added as he rode on Twilight's back. The dragon was busy going through the apples picked, apparently tossing them aside. That's a terrible waste of good apples.

"Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked."

"Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time," All that lunch talk reminded Omnifarious he hadn't had anything since this morning. That's why he didn't expect his stomach to suddenly growl on him. He froze when he got caught and Twilight stifled a giggle, "See? He agreed," Spike continued tossing away apples and one caught itself in Omni's mouth. Omni spat it out the moment he found a worm in it. "A-Ha!"

Spike finally held a bright red apple in his claws. Although Omni would rather have a granny-smith, he decided not to be picky, "Excuse me, are you gonna—" he didn't finish his sentence as that same apple disappeared into the dragon's mouth. "I guess so…"

"Spike!" Twilight scolded, angry at the dragon's rudeness.

"What?" the dragon argued, not realizing his behavior. Suddenly the dragon belched. His breath seemed to float around until it transformed into a rolled parcel. Seeing that made Omni's jaw drop. How does this kind of thing even happen?!

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed as they watched it float down for the dragon to catch. As Omni walked around to peek at the opening letter, Spike cleared his throat and read aloud, "Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of… eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

After a moment of silence, the looks on Twilight and Applejack brightened, "The Grand Galloping Gala!"

Omni looked on as the two ponies continued to hop and dance, repeating the same words over and over. What are they so excited about? "What's the Grand Galloping Gala…?" he went ahead and asked.

Twilight and Applejack stopped jumping and stared at him like he was some sort of strange creature. They looked at each other before shooting back at Omni. "You never heard of the Grand Galloping Gala?!"

"Uhhh… Am I supposed to?"

The two ponies groaned loudly, "It's only THE most greatest annual ball of all time! How could you not have heard of it?!"

Omni felt a little crowded what do they expect of him? Spike, on the other hand, looked disgusted and gagged. Suddenly he burped our two golden scraps. "Look! Two tickets!"

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"No," Spike replied, "and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

"Sooo, it's not that good?" Omnifarious asked.

"Not that good?!" Applejack repeated, "It's a heap good more than just good. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala!"

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to—" But Twilight was interrupted when someone overhead gasped. Next thing Omni knew that he was slammed flat onto the ground. "Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack snapped, "you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. That's why I had to ask Omni and Twilight!"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "Twilight and who?"

"The new pony who's moved into town a week ago; AND the one you're sitting on!"

"Wha…?" Rainbow looked down and found Omni groaning under him, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you there!" he then hovered off of him using his wings.

"What were you busy doing, anyway? Spyin'?" Applejack demanded.

"No, I was busy napping," Rainbow defended, and flew upside-down over to Twilight, "and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but—"

"YES! This is so awesome," Rainbow cheered, doing a loop, "The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year."

"What's the wonderbolts…?" Omni asked, still recovering.

Rainbow stared blankly at him and lost his focus that he dropped on his back. The Pegasus scrambled back on his feet and stared at Omni accusingly like Twilight and Applejack did, "You're joking, right? He's joking, right?! Somepony tells me he's joking!" he whipped his head back and forth between Applejack and Twilight, then he flew right towards Omni, pressing his nose against his. "I-I can't believe what I'm hearing! You never heard of the Wonderbolts?!"

Rainbow was suddenly pulled back down by his tail by Applejack, "Whoa! You might wanna calm down, there!"

"How could I calm down!? How could he not know who the Wonderbolts are?! Everypony knows who—"

Applejack shoved her front hoof against Rainbow's mouth to keep him quiet, "Maybe, since you're such a big fan and all, maybe you can tell him about them."

"Oh, I'm more than a fan!" Rainbow scoffed after he swatted away the earth-pony's hoof, and then shot back into Omni's view, "The Wonderbolts are the most talented, most amazing, most awesome flyers in Equestria and beyond! The kind of Pegasus-ponies you have to be living in the center of the planet not to—"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Alright, fine! But you really don't know what's you're missing! And going to the Grand Galloping Gala is am opportunity of a lifetime! Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member," he then hovered back to Twilight, "Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!"

Applejack pulled him back again, "Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. _I_ asked for that ticket first."

"So? That doesn't mean you own it."

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket."

At a nearby stump they locked arms and went at it. Their so-called contest remained at deadlock for a few seconds before Twilight shoved them apart. "Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?"

"Drummin' up business for the farm?"

"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?"

"Money t' fix granny's hip!"

"Living the dream!"

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight backed away nervously.

Omnifarious' stomach rumbled on his again. He held his head low, trying to hide his blush having to stand attached to the wagon for everyone else to hear him. "Look, uh, I'm gonna just bring these back to the farm. I need to eat something."

"Here let me help you!" Twilight hastily went to Omni's side, "You know what, I'm hungry, too. After we're done let me show you the cake shop walked past on the way here, okay?"

"Um, okay."

"That's great!" Twilight turned back to Applejack and Rainbow as she led Omni to the farm, "I'll need some time to think about this. I'll get back you later, okay?"

"Okay." The two dejected ponies groaned.

After putting the apple and the equipment away they left the farm and returned to town.

"Alright, boys, we're here!" Twilight called. Omni could see a small two-story building built just like a gingerbread house, with candy-striped columns on the front corners and a cookie flowerbed. They actually make houses out of that stuff? When Omni went ahead the top half of the door suddenly burst open and out shot a pink blur that dropped him right back on his face. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the end of it.

"Eeeee! Spideeer!" Omni suddenly found himself being stomped on by the pink pony! "Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"Pinkie Pie, STOP!" Twilight exclaimed and yanked the pink pony away from him with his magic.

When Pinkie calmed down she finally had a chance to look at the so-called spider, "Wait, that's not…" also, since Omnifarious was asked to carry the tickets, because he was the only one who has actual pockets, the managed to fall out of his jacket and onto the ground. And seeing those tickets put stars into Pinkie's eyes. "…tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, _always_, _ALWAYS_ wanted to go!"

"Omni!" Twilight rushed over to the trampled pony and helped him up, "Omnifarious, are you alright?!"

Omnifarious groaned, "What just happened…"

"Uh…" Twilight pointed towards the pink pony, hopping around and dancing.

"With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!" Pinkie sang.

"Uh, maybe it's best you didn't know," Twilight looked away from that disturbing scene, "Wait, where are the tickets?"

Omni looked around and found them on the ground, "There they are…" he reached down and picked up the tickets. When he looked up he was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes, which belonged to a white pony, with a neatly-styled, curled mane.

"Are these what I think they are?" she gasped with a regal-like accent, startling Omni.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Pinkie cut in, jumping in place, "Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot."

"The gala?" the white pony said, "I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_."

"Him?" Pinkie repeated, a puzzled look between her and Twilight.

"(Him who?)" Omni couldn't help but mutter with the tickets in his mouth.

"_Him_," the white pony began to wander with dreamed eyed, "I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, 'Yes!' We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is what I would become upon marrying _him_, the stallion of my dreams… Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you?" she then turned away like those fancy unicorns would do…

Suddenly something small and white snatched the tickets from Omni's mouth, "What the…!" the rabbit did a quick u-turn before scampering a long pink tail, along a yellow back and ontop a pegasus' head, holding the tickets over her eyes, "Angel, these are perfect." She gasped softly.

"Uh, listen guys," Twilight said, "I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to."

"You haven't?" Pinkie and the white unicorn asked, in either irritability or eagerness.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight," the yellow Pegasus caught everone's attention with a soft tone, "I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else—"

"You? You want to go to the gala?" the white pony asked cynically.

"Oh, no…" the rabbit suddenly kicked her in the leg, "I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

"Gee, Fluttershy," Twilight said, "it sounds... beautiful?"

"Wait just a minute." Now everyone turned their attention to a rainbow-haired Pegasus perched on a roof.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" Twilight gasped.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody."

"Wait just another minute." Then came Applejack.

"Applejack, were you following me too?" Twilight groaned.

"No. I was followin' this one-." Applejack pointed to the blue pegasus in front of her, "make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket."

"Your ticket?" Rainbow argued.

"But Twilight's taking me!" Pinkie cut in.

Pretty soon Twilight was caught between five bickering ponies and a hard place. Omni was left out as Twilight huddled under the onslaught. This looked kind of silly, arguing over someone else's stuff. If she's not gonna atop this, he figured he should. "Hello? …Hello?!" his voice didn't reached the barrier of arguments so he figured he should…

"QUIET!" Twilight yelled, breaking their barricade.

"And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" Pinkie finally settle down a second late.

"Girls, there's no use in arguing."

"But Twilight-"

"Eh!" Twilight snapped, "This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise!" she then found an excuse when Omni's gut rumbled again, "not to mention I'm practically dying of hunger. Now go on, shoo," everyone reluctantly grumbled as they dispersed. "Wait, Omni, where are you going?"

Omnifarious stopped when he heard his name called, "Didn't you just tell me to—"

"I didn't mean you," Twilight caught up to him, "Besides, didn't you say you need something to eat?"

"I did say that…"

"Good. I needed your help, anyway." Twilight slipped the tickets back into Omni's jacket, "C'mon, I wasn't lying when I was getting hungry myself." The two went back to their previous task and reached the cake shop. But as soon as Omni opened the door…

"You made your decision yet?!" Twilight shut the door right back in Pinkie's face.

"Let's go somewhere else," she laughed nervously before looking around. "Hey, where's Spike…?"

* * *

After catching up to Spike, they went to a café in another part of town. Twilight, Spike and Omnifarious were sitting together on a flat-top mushroom table outside. Omni couldn't help but watch Twilight slump over on the table. He felt bad not doing anything to help her back near the shop.

"Oh,what am I gonna do…?" Twilight whimpered as she levitated one of the flowers in the vase, "All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash?" she plucked off the petals as she counted off their names Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?"

"Have you made your decision?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight shouted when the waiter caught her by surprise, and caused everyone else to stare at her.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike said, pointing to the menu. After giving their orders they were once again left alone.

"What do you think, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?"

"I _mean_ about the gala and the ticket and who I should take."

"Oh. You're still on that?" the dragon groaned.

"Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I end up losing them as friends because of it?!"

"Maybe you don't have to decide," Omni spoke, getting Twilight's attention, "If they're going to fight over who's going to go, then maybe it's best none of them gets to go. Better yet, if you want, you can just skip the Gala and find something else to do that you can all enjoy. If no one goes to the gala, then no one gets left out. It's just a party anyway. I mean, there'll be other parties, right?"

Twilight stared at him with a confused glare before she replied, "Omni, I don't think you quite understand how epic the Grand Galloping Gala is! It's not some just your run-of-the-mill party where you do nothing but eat cake and play party games! It's THE most incredible, amazing, wonderful, remarkable—," she paused when the waiter brought her plate, "Oh. Thank you… Miraculous, mind-blowing, larger-than-life event in Canterlot! You'd have to have been born in an insane asylum to not like to go! And I'm not saying that you're crazy or anything, but I'm just surprised you didn't ask to go with me to the Gala! But the point I'm trying to make is, those tickets to the Gala don't grow on trees! Only a select few can be invited and those few are mainly noble who live in a high-class society like Canterlot! And being the princess' personal student, I'm lucky enough to even get one, let alone two tickets! I can't just spurn the princess' gift like that I'm sure she went thorough so much to give me those ticket! I just can't do that!"

Now it was Omni's turn to slump, "Oh, uh… Sorry I…"

Twilight sighed, "No, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…"

"Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?" the waiter asked from the doorway.

"Rain?" Omni looked around and realized the their table was now sitting in a spot of a tranquil, clear sky in the middle of a thunderstorm. "Does…this happen often."

"I wouldn't know…" Twilight replied, wondering also, "What's going on?"

"Hi there, best friend forever I've ever-ever had," they looked up to see Rainbow Dash poking her head over the hole in the clouds, "Enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on," Rainbow innocently replied, "so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?"

"Me? No no no, of course not," Twilight scoffed at the pegasus' excuse, "Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh."

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now."

"Uh, Twilight—"

"Fine." Rainbow groaned and zipped up the hole.

"That's better." But no one got to eat on account of their food being as waterlogged as their fur and hair. Omnifarious swore he was being laughed at.

"Twilight, I don't think that was a good idea!" Omni said, earning a groan from Twilight.

"Twilight," Omni pushed up his drenched hair and saw the white unicorn Rarity stopping by, wearing a saddle with an umbrella on it, "it's raining."

"No, really?" the purple unicorn deadpanned.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity yanked Twilight away from her seat and pulled her away. Not wanting to be left in the rain, Omni followed them with Spike.

* * *

Eventually they made it to Rarity's home, which was basically a large, 2-story tent dressed like a carousel. Once they got inside, Omni took the chance to shake the water off him.

"Ack! Stop! Stop it! Stoooop!"

Omni stopped and found a soaking-wet Rarity staring back at him, "Oh… Right. I shouldn't have done that, huh?"

"Look what you have done!" the unicorn shrieked, "Do you have any idea how long it took to style my mane?!"

"Rarity, wait!" Twilight said hastily, "I'm sure it was a—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Omni backed away from the enraged unicorn, "I said I was—"

"No, no; 'sorry', is when you trip somepony in a fashion show," Rarity stomped towards the pony who backed himself against the wall, "'Sorry' is when you ask somepony, 'When's the baby due?', and it turns out the mare is just fat! This is as far away from 'sorry' as you could possibly get!"

"Rarity, Please! I'm sure it was an accident!" Twilight pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but I won't have it; not in my boutique!" Rarity huffed, then pushed Omni out the door, "Until you decide to learn some proper manners, you're not welcome here!" that was that when she slammed the door behind him, once again leaving him in the rain, and for him to groan.

Luckily, the rain stopped right there and then, "Well, that saves me the trouble of walking in the rain again."

"How's the weather down there?" Omni looked up to see Mach Faiz fluttering down towards him wearing an umbrella hat.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Omni huffed and walked off for the library.

Faiz decided to follow and hovered over him. "Something must be wrong with you. I just wanna help."

"Why are you so interested, anyway?" Omni asked just before his stomach growled on him again.

"Wanna have lunch?" Faiz asked.

* * *

Omni decided to follow Faiz to get some food, and ended up dining in the cake shop he and Twilight passed by earlier, and now they're waiting for their food, "So, now you wanna tell me what's going on?"

With a sigh, Omni replied, "Well, everyone seems to be fighting over who gets to go to some ball in Canterlot."

"Oh, man! Not that Grand Galloping Gala $%&!" Faiz groaned loudly, "All that party has is a bunch of snooty unicorn ponies trotting around and talking down on the little-pony!"

Omni eyes widened a bit, "Is that true?"

"I mean, why else do they let only famous ponies in! I've never been there, but I know for a fact that the gala is just an excuse to gather together, and talk about nothing but how much better they are than us regular ponies!"

"Wow, I thought I'd never run into someone who doesn't like that ball. Wait…" Omni turned silent for a moment, "Don't ask me why or what, but I'd better do something about this. Thanks for the talk," the blue pony headed for the door until something came to him. "Um, where do Fluttershy and Rainbow live?"

* * *

"Uh, remind me again where Rainbow lives!"

"This is the place. I thought it was obvious."

"Yeah, but… Up that… high place?!" Omni gulped as he was staring at a giant castle made of clouds.

"Where else do pegasi live?" Faiz asked sarcastically.

"I thought Rainbow'd be living in a house near town! I mean, how am I supposed to get up there?!"

"Hey, who's that out there?!" Rainbow came out of that bundle of clouds he called a castle, "Oh, great, it's you! What are you doing here!" he sped down to ground level and faced Faiz with an annoyed expression, "I thought I told you never to come near my house again!"

"Uh, that's not what I came here for!" Faiz replied smugly, "I came here because Omni wants to talk to you."

Rainbow glided curiously over the darker blue pony, "Well, spit it out! What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Look… Do you remember earlier when you punched a hole in the sky over me?"

"You? Where were _you_?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

Omni sighed exasperatedly, "At the café, sitting with Twilight!"

"Oh, right. What's your point…?"

"That Rarity's been trying to get Twilight's extra ticket by doing some special favor… Or at least I assume that's what she's doing."

* * *

"I should have known!" Rarity gasped dramatically, "She'd try anything to get that ticket for herself, obviously!"

"Uh, how's that better than what you did earlier?"

* * *

"I was just giving my best friend a sample of some of my best apple pastries for business!" Applejack defended, "How's that a bad thing?"

"Maybe when you're trying to get something that everyone else is trying to get…?"

* * *

"And, again, how's that a bad thing?" Pinkie asked Omni over the bottom half of the shop's door.

* * *

"Shouldn't you feel bad for pressuring Twilight to choose between her friends?" Omni asked the Pegasus Fluttershy.

The timid yellow pony's eyes wandered as she scuffled her front feet from just behind her door in her cottage. "Well, um…"

* * *

"Hey, I'm not pressuring Twilight to do anything!" Rainbow argued, "…Just as long as I get to meet the Wonderbolts!"

* * *

"Just as long as I get to meet the stallion of my dreams!"

* * *

"Just as long as I can get the money to support my farm!"

* * *

"Just as long as I can be part of the greatest party of all time!"

* * *

"Well, um…"

* * *

"And if she decides _not_ to take you…?" Omni asked.

Rarity huffed, "Then I'll never speak to her for as long as I live!"

* * *

"So she'd better not come running to me for a backstage pass for my first Wonderbolt show!"

* * *

"Because I'd be mighty peeved if she wouldn't help a dear friend keep her bread n' butter standin'."

* * *

"Besides, I'm well past due for a huge party!"

* * *

"Well, um…"

* * *

"But what about everyone else who wanna go?!" Omni asked.

"That's their problem, not mine!" Rainbow shot back.

* * *

"What they will be missing is none of my concern!" Rarity turned away.

* * *

"Omni, I got a big brother, a little sister and a grandmother to help support!"

* * *

"But it's the best party of all time! I can't just pass that off!"

* * *

"Well, um…"

* * *

"So what you're telling me, is that going to that gala is rather more important than everything else?!"

"Are you serious?! Do—do you even have to ask?!"

* * *

"What sane pony would even think to ask that kind of question?!"

* * *

"What part of 'I need to help support my family' don't you understand?"

* * *

"Did I mention it's the best party of all time?"

* * *

"Well, um…"

* * *

Omni felt sick trying to talk to them. Is the party really that important to them? "Okay, you know what… I tried to reason with you but I guess I can't. If you'd really put some party ahead of your own friends, then I guess this conversation is over!"

"Good!" Rainbow zipped off.

* * *

"Very well!" Rarity harrumphed and slammed the door in Omni's face.

* * *

"I guess you just really don't get it, do you?" Applejack frowned as she pulled away with her wagon of food.

* * *

"Okie-doke!" Pinkie chirped as she shut the door on him.

* * *

"W-wait! I didn't mean—" but Fluttershy was interrupted by a white rabbit who slammed the door.

"Anymore bright ideas…?" Faiz asked, hovering over Omnifarious.

"I just wanna be alone right now…" Omni frowned and decided to return back to town.

* * *

He just couldn't help but feel like a failure that he wasn't able to reason with the girls. Is the gala really that big a deal that they'd put everything else second, including their friendship with each other? It sounds depressing now that he thinks about it. He looked around town and found the town being unusually lifeless; not a single person in sight. Where _is_ everyone?

Eventually Omni found his way back to the library and passed through the door. The inside's just as lifeless as outside. Where's New Moon? He thought he'd be here. After hearing his stomach growl for the umpteenth time, he decided it's time to finally get some food into his stomach. But he didn't get halfway into the kitchen when a sudden flash dropped something heavy right ontop of him.

"Warn me next time you're gonna do that." Spike said, queasy.

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen," it only took Omni groaning but Twilight got off of him when she realized she's sitting on him. "My goodness, I'm so sorry!"

"Where did you go just now?" Omnifarious groaned.

"Omni, I don't want to talk about that now!" Twilight said as she helped Omni up, "Now quick, help me lock the doors!" Twilight, Omnifarious and Spike went around turning out the lights; blowing out lanterns and candles and switching off lightbulbs. After making sure no one else would know they're home, they stumbled into one heap.

"Do you think we're safe?" But Omni was interrupted when the lights suddenly switched on, startling them. The blue pony looked around until he found the five other pony girls gathered in a loft above the bookshelves. No doubt they're still after Twilight for that extra ticket. And it's no surprise when Twilight screamed, no doubt out of frustration. "I can't decide! I just can't decide!"

"Okay! Alright…I've had enough!" Omnifarious snapped, "I still don't see how a bunch of tickets is worth all this trouble! But if you wanna go to that gala so badly, then I guess there's only one option! Some one get me a paper cutter! Preferably the guillotine kind!"

"What for?" Spike asked.

"There are five girls wanting that ticket—"

"There's more that five now…" Twilight cut in under her breath.

"But only two tickets! Since no one wants to back out, I'd might as well turn those two tickets into six!"

"Wait! Are you saying…" Twilight caught on to Omni's plan and gasped, "Where did you get a stupid idea like that?!"

"When I was a kid and I learned about King Solomon in Sunday School."

Twilight became confused, "You go to school on Sunday? And who's King Solomon?"

"King Solomon; the Book of Kings."

"…"

"One of the 48 prophets."

"…"

"One of the wisest, richest and most powerful king who built the first temple in Jerusalem that ended up being torn in two later on."

"Omnifarious, you're not making any sense!"

"Listen, in one of his stories, Solomon had to settle a dispute between two women who both claim to be the mother of a child they're fighting over. When Solomon suggested the baby should be cut in half."

"Th-that's a terrible idea!" Twilight gasped with the other girls, "Who would even think of that?! And how is that the same thing at this?!"

"Look, the point is, Solomon managed to find out who the baby's real mother is because that same woman would rather forfeit her child rather than see it slain. I figured if I try sorting out who would rather give up their ticket and who's fine with just a piece of a ticket…and maybe who still wants the whole ticket…well…um…"

Suddenly Mach Faiz slipped in and joined in, "Hey, Omni; here's the paper cutter you asked for!"

"Wait! How'd you know about the… I mean, where were you—"

"Omni! Omnifarious, I want you to hold that thought because I'm going to explain to you when this is over all of the thing wrong with what you said; but back to the topic, you just can't just chop the tickets into pieces! If tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala become damaged in any way they become invalid! And besides, the Gala is important to all of them!" Twilight turned towards her friends, "I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't decide!" with and exasperated sigh, she wound into a huddle on the floor, her forelegs wrapped around her head. Omni tried comforting her by rubbing her back.

"Twilight, sugar," Applejack stepped over to the purple unicorn, "I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful." Fluttershy added.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." Pinkie frowned.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." Rarity admitted.

"Wait a minute!" Omnifarious cut in, "What about trying to find your soulmate, Rarity?!"

"Oh, there will be other fish in the sea, as most ponies put it."

"And Pinkie, what about going to your first biggest party in history?!"

"A party's not as fun without all your friends to come along."

"Applejack, what about your farm? Don't you need the money you could make at the Gala?"

"Eh, the farm'll still be standing without it."

"But you ignored everything I told you earlier!" Omni said. "Why'd you change your minds just now?!"

The girls looked at each other before returning to Omni with apologetic looks, "Maybe you're right. We were thinking about ourselves back there."

"The way I treated you was most unbecoming of me," Rarity apologized. "I'm very sorry."

"Guess we shouldn't have been so selfish, huh?" Pinkie added.

"To think a couple of tickets would cause all that trouble," Applejack said, "I guess we all realized how wrong we are…"

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine!" Rainbow laughed and danced around in the air, "I got the ticket, I got the ticket—"

"Well, almost all of us." Applejack face-faulted.

Rainbow shifted gears when he was caught by the dirty glares everyone else gave him. "y'know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." Applejack confessed, and everyone (except for me and Faiz, of course) gathered in front of Twilight.

"We're sorry!" they all apologized in unison, leaving Twilight to grow a new smile on her face.

"Spike, take down a note." The dragon whipped out a quill and a blank parchment for Twilight as she stood back up and cleared her throat…

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be_

"Can I see those tickets, Omnifarious?" Twilight asked.

"Just a minute…" Omni reached his snout into his jacket for the two tickets. But there's something wrong. "Um, Twilight…"

"Omni… Where are the tickets?"

"…They're gone."

"WHAT?!" the entire library outburst.

"…_I would return the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala," _Twilight scowled as she continued, _"Unfortunately they have been misplaced due to the chaos caused over them. Besides, if my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." _"Spike, you can send the letter now." The dragon set fire the note with his own flame and it disappeared.

"I guess no one's going to the Gala after all." Fluttershy gloomily pointed out.

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." The girls and Rainbow gathered for a group-hug, the rest of the guys staying away.

"Gross! Get a room, girls!" Faiz laughed; at the same time Spike began to gag, "Seriously, there are children present!"

"Well wallop my withers!" Applejack stomped towards the insulting Pegasus, "Isn't that just like a boy; can't handle the least bit of sentiment!" Spike suddenly belched and a rolled parchment came out of his fire, "Whoa Nelly!"

"A letter from the princess? That was fast." Twilight commented as Spike opened the note.

_My faithful student Twilight, _

_Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_

It's all it said before six tickets floated down into Spike's hand and everyone gasped, "Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."

"Now we can all go!" Twilight joyfully released, letting Rainbow and the girls cheer in joy.

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible, actually." Faiz interrupted their jubilation.

"And why's that?" Twilight asked.

"There're six tickets, but more than six of us!" Faiz pointed out, "Do the math! Which six of us gets to go?"

"Obviously not you!" Rainbow spat.

"Who says?!" their argument was interrupted when everyone heard a loud rumbling coming from Omnifarious, who slumped in embarrassment of having everyone hear his stomach growl for the umpteenth time today.

Twilight giggled, "We never did get a bite to eat, did we?"

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity proudly offered.

"What a great way to apologize." Rainbow stated.

"And to celebrate!" Pinkie added, "Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me!" everyone left the building, grabbing their ticket as they passed the dragon, until Omni and Faiz were left with him.

"How come I don't get a ticket to the gala?" Spike dejectedly groaned, before he belched out another note with one more ticket, "_'And one for you, Spike.'_" The dragon ran out of the library laughing, only to stop short when Applejack noticed with a smirk, "I mean…gross! I have to go too?" after pasting her and eying her nervously, Applejack trotted after him, giggling to herself.

"Hey! What about my ticket?!" Faiz demanded, flying after him while Omnifarious trotted behind, ignoring the pegasus' ranting.

The door to the supply closet banged from the other side until New Moon burst out of it, bound and gagged.

* * *

Down below in the basement, the Book of Virtues laid near the staircase, suddenly opened on its own. The front page had been magically etched, especially at the top large column where it marked with a single word: Consideration.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

******My Little Pony: FIM-Hasbro**

* * *

"Wanna try explaining to me again?" New Moon snapped, "I don't believe a word of it!"

"What's not to believe!" Omni, who walked beside him, asked, "It's simple logic!"

"Logic?! You should know how to use your hooves like everypony else! How could you not hold objects with them?!"

"Uh, do you have to ask? Look!" Omni stood up and clopped his hooves together, "Solid stuff! No thumbs! How's someone supposed to hold stuff with these?"

"Omnifarious, if you haven't learned already then… Uh-uh. Look," when they reached Sweet Apple's farm, they found something among the cattle that doesn't belong. It was red with wings, and sneaking between the cows. Eventually the two ponies went over the fence and caught up to it, "What do you think you're doing!"

Faiz jumped when New Moon caught his attention, "Whoa! Don't get up behind me like that! You scared the $#!% outta me! And almost the cows!"

"What are you doing here anyway!" New Moon demanded, "And what's in that box?!"

Faiz shifted his eyes, "Well…"

"Dammit! You're trying to tip those cows again!"

Omni raised an eyebrow, "Tipping cows?"

"No. No, this is gonna work! This plan's foolproof!" Faiz said.

"Faiz, the last hair-brained scheme to thought up backfired on you!" New Moon argued, "Didn't you learn you lesson from the last time?"

* * *

Faiz snuck into the Apple family farm that night and put this urban legend to the test. At first he tried to just push them but it was like pushing down nailed-down tables. Then he tried one other thing he was told would work. He went under one of the cows and fondled her utter. Faiz was then pulled out moments later and tossed in front of another cow staring at him. The cow pointed over his shoulder and Faiz looked back.

"Should've kept your hooves to youself, &%$hole." The lead bull scowed before beating the crap out of him.

* * *

"Hey, my informant said that would sweep any brood off their feet. Anyway just trust me on this; this'll work! And lucky you, you two will my eyewitnesses!" Faiz set the box down and opened it, "I know a guy, who knows a guy, who's world-famous for tipping cows; and he mailed me the ultimate instrument of cow-tipping! Now watch and be amazed!" Omni face faulted when Faiz pulled out a baby's rattle.

But New Moon seemed to think otherwise as he panicked, "Faiz, don't you dare! That thing will—"

The result of Faiz shaking the rattle was unlike anything Omni seen before. The cows suddenly went mooing at random, the sound they're making made them appeared hysterical and scared. They went running all over the place, leaving the ponies stuck in the middle of the cattle field. Omnifarious thought of only one way out without getting trampled, and latched onto the back of a random cow. The only thing he could do is hold tight as the cows broke through the fence and ran out of the farm, leaving New Moon and Mach Faiz miraculously unharmed.

Faiz still lied on his stomach and propped his head up with one of his hooves, "Why do all beautiful thing end up neglecting me?"

"Because you always have to test everything like an idiot! Now come on!" New Moon yanked Faiz to his feet and dragged him off the farm to follow the stampede.

* * *

Omnifarious held on to dear life ontop of the lead of the herd as it raced down the road. He could see them heading towards the stream, with the town just a bridge over. What would happen if the herd would stomp into Ponyville…?!

"Yee-haw!" a southern hoot caught Omni's attention and looked back to find Applejack charging up next to the heard, with her a brown-and-white dog. "Move aside, Winona," the dog barked and dropped back, only to pull back up at the opposite side of the herd. Applejack nudged the cow beside her but wouldn't budge; so she called out her dog with a whistle, "Winona, put 'em up!" the nimble canine leap up with a bark and made her way from one broad to another with her owner not far behind, now ahead of the heard.

Applejack twirled a lasso with her teeth and tossed it over around the lead cow's neck. Leaping to the ground, she pulled mightily. With the help of her dog barking at the leading cow, they were able to steer the herd away from the bride. Digging her hooves in, Applejack managed to stop the heard at the edge of the stream, and threw the rope away afterwards. "Now what was that all about?"

"Excuse me; pardon me…" New Moon came in dragging Faiz by the tail, "Faiz has something important he needs to tell him. _Don't you, Faiz?_"

"Yeah, well, what I wanted to say was… You should keep a closer eye on your cattle—"

WHAP! "Try again."

"Alright, fine! Just put up a stronger fence next ti—"

WHAP! "Try, again."

"Okay, okay! …Don't do drugs."

"Son of a—Faiz brought a rattle to the fields and cause the stampede!"

"That was you?!" Applejack went up to Faiz, "They might've thought it was a rattlesnake! Did 'ya even think of the consequences this time?"

"Jeez, one little mistake," Faiz rolled his eyes, "How many time do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Once would be nice!"

"Mmmmmm… Nope." He then turned around and trotted away.

"Faiz! Where d'ya think you're going?! Come back here!"

"Can't talk! Gotta see a man about a goat!"

Faiz darted into the sky before anyone could say anything, even knocking into the white Pegasus from chapter 1. He was that close to being knocked off the cloud he was napping in, now hanging for dear life. " %$DAMMIT, FAIZ! _AGAIN!_" he yelled after the red Pegasus.

* * *

Back at the town the citizens cheered after watching Applejack's feat. "Applejack was just... just..."

"Appletastic!" Pinkie Pie finished for the Mayor.

"Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town."

"I know…"

* * *

"A party!" everyone gathered at the pavilion for Applejack's celebration.

"She stood motionless in the street all week just to say that?" Faiz questioned. WHAP!

"Less talking, more working!" New Moon ordered Faiz back into cleaning.

"We all ready?" Twilight asked.

"Just one last thing…" Rarity levitated a large banner onto town hall's third-floor balcony, "Now we're ready."

"Is Applejack all set?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her all week." Rainbow said, joining in.

"Not since the stampede." Pinkie added.

"But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone gathered at the hall's pavilion, where Twilight stepped up to a lectern set up in front of the doors. "Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to—"

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there?!" Rainbow barged in, "What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome."

Twilight shoved him back, "Exactly. And..."

"This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie popped up.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Pinkie asked, annoyed.

"Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me! Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" the crowd cheered.

"Oh-kay, that's great," Twilight dryly pushed her aside, "Now if I could just make a point without being inter—"

"Twilight?"

"-rupted."

Twilight, I'm so sorry," Fluttershy whispered, "but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." She then cringed and slid away.

"Anyone else? Anyone? No?" Twilight cleared her throat, "Well then, as I was trying to say—"

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" Faiz yelled from under the crowd.

"Never mind!"

The unicorn groaned and stomped from the podium, letting the mayor take her and cleared her throat, "And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!" everyone cheered as the curtains opened, only to gasp when there was no one there. It took spike a few moments to catch up.

"Ah'm here! Ah'm here!" a pile of apples made their way through the crowd, a few falling behind before Applejack thrust her face to the Mayor's as she stepped into the lectern. The cowgirl looks like she's seen better days, "Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy," she stepped over and looked over to her trophy, giggling at the distorted reflection it showed her, "It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, ah sure do look funny." She made noises as she moved her face around, Pinkie Pie soon playing along.

A confused Twilight cut in, "Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony."

"Yeah. Ah like helping the ponyfolks and… and stuff…" Applejack dozed before she shook herself awake, "Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks." She then dragged herself away with the giant trophy in her teeth.

* * *

Later, there was a knock on the door, where Omnifarious answered, seeing Big Macintosh on the other side. "May ah come in?" he moved aside to let the large red stallion in, finding a patch of bandages around his waist as he walked by.

"What happened to you?" Omni asked.

"What ah need from you's a little bigger than me…" Macintosh said, "I want to talk to you 'bout Applejack."

"Well, she did look like she haven't slept in a while…"

"That's the problem. You see, it's come this time of year when we harvest our apples to sell. But we've gotten a little short-hoofed. In fact, Applejack's stuck doing all the work alone," Macintosh looked back at his injuries, "And as you can see ah'm in no condition to help…"

"Isn't there anyone else that could help?" Omni asked, "What about your relatives? Or Boomhauer? I've seen him around the farm plenty of time!"

"All mah other relatives are busy with their own orchids all around Equestria. As for Boomhauer…"

* * *

"Boomhauer…? Boomhauer, we talked 'bout this! You can't go anywhere, especially when it's—" after bumping into a tripwire, McIntosh looked up to find himself standing over a spring-loaded trap armed with a pony-sized flyswatter! "Oh mah—" WHAP! "Ack!"

* * *

"Whoa… That must've hurt."

"Not much, but now ah can't help Applejack; not that she wants help at all."

"But she couldn't harvest all those apple by herself, can she?"

"That's the problem: she can't. But she thinks she has to prove something. Ah'm worried she'll hurt herself. Ah was hoping you could talk her out of what she's gotten herself into."

"But why me?"

"You helped out at th' farm a few time before. Ah figured who better than you?"

"I understand. I'll go talk to her. I think you should go back home and rest."

"Alright, thanks." Macintosh left the library with Omnifarious, just when a rainbow-colored streak crashed into the treehouse, making a large hole in the bathroom with the tub dangerously close to the edge.

"What the %*&$?!" New Moon screamed as the tub started to slide to the edge, "No, no, no, no, NOOOOO—" was all he sad before he crashed into the ground under the broken shards of the tub.

* * *

Well, that was a waste of time. Omni walked all the way to the orchids only to find out she wasn't even there. He went back to town and asked around until he was lead to the cake shop he was in two weeks ago. Unfortunately Faiz just happened to be hovering around. "How's it going, Omni?"

Omnifarious groaned, "Not him again…"

"Geez, attitude much? Just wanna get those free samples Pinkie promised!"

Omni ignored the red Pegasus as they entered and tapped on the bell on the counter, where Pinkie Pie popped up from behind. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Applejack here with you?" Omni asked, "I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure! Be right back!" Pinkie disappeared under the counter.

"Hey Omni, if you don't want yours, can I have it?"

"No." Omni flatly replied. A few moments after Applejack came stumbling out from the back. "Applejack? …You feeling okay?"

"Never better…" Applejack mumbled, her head bobbing, "Wh-wait, why'd you ask?"

"Well, Big McIntosh came by earlier and—"

"McIntosh sent you?!" Applejacks baggy eyes widened, "Ah should've known he couldn't mind his own business…"

"Yeah, well, anyway, he told me you don't have anyone to help you harvest so—"

"Look! Ah'm gonna tell you what ah told Mack and Twilight—"

"Over here."

"Oh…" Applejack backed away from Faiz to face Omni, "And I'm gonna say it once so listen up: Ah don't want your help and I don't need you, or anyone's help! So get in mah face about that again and so help me ah'll—ZZZZZZ, ZZZZZZ, ZZZZZZ, ZZZZZZ, ZZZZZZ—" her eyes shot back open when Faiz poked at her, "Wha! Huh? …(sigh)Look, ah appreciate your help, but that's not really necessary. Now if you excuse me, ah still have—OW!" she shook off her throbbing head after running it into the doorsill, "If you don't mind, ah still have loads of trees to take care of…" she stumbled her way out the door.

"Hey, I wasn't gonna say anything…" Faiz stepped in, "But Applejack looks a bit tired."

"You think?" Omni glared at him in sarcasm. There was a small ding from the back of the room and Pinkie Pie poked her head through the back door.

"Muffins ready!" Pinkie looked around, "Where's Applejack?"

"She left."

"Oh! Well, so long as you're here, want some free samples?"

"I do!" Faiz jumped over Omni and ran into the back with Omni trotting behind.

In the kitchen, Omni gathered with Faiz near the counter to get their goods. Omni looked over and found a mixing bowl next to the sink. He figured he'd get something extra so he snuck over. But when he looked into the bowl, he almost lost his lunch before he got it. Lucky for him the bowl was swiped from under him.

"Nuh-uh-uh! No naughty-noshing allowed!" Pinkie chirped as she cleaned out the bowl.

Omni tried to keep from vomiting as he looked over to the counter. There was an open bag of chips, half a liter of soda, a couple wedges of lemons and… He could've sword there are a couple of worms crawling on the counter! "Uh, what exactly are you making?"

"Chocolate Chip Muffins!" Pinkie replied.

Omni's eyes widened. "What about that bowl you're cleaning?!"

"That's what I used to make the Chocolate Chip Muffins!"

"And where exactly are the Chocolate Chip Muffins?!"

"Right over there on that counter!"

Omni's shot over to the counter and found a tray of brownish muffins, one which is in Faiz' hoof about to be bitten into.

"FAIZ! WAIT!"

CHOMP!

* * *

"So is he going to be okay?" Omni asked.

"He's still a little queasy," the doctor reported without talking his eyes off the clipboard, "It looks like he at something that a pony should never, ever eat… What _did_ he eat?"

"Uhh, I think he took a bite our of a Chocolate Chip Muffin; except instead of chocolate chips maybe there were potato chips, and I think the flour been mistakenly replaced by lemons and the baking soda cut out with carbonated soda... Oh, and I think there were earthworms instead of wheat germs."

"Oh!" the doctor grimaced in surprise, "Well, this may be a problem. He'll seriously need to have his stomach pumped. I'll give you two some time alone…"

"What just happened…?" Faiz groaned over his upset stomach.

"Remember that muffin you ate?" Omni said, "You might've gotten food poisoning."

"Poisoning?! Ugh! Why does it have to be me?! On Free Day of all days?!"

"Want me to stay with you while you get your stomach pumped?"

Faiz smiled weakly, "Nah, you don't have to do that. It's gonna take me a few days to get back on my hooves. And between you and me…" his eyes shifted back and forth, "I need to lay low for a while until the bulls calm down"

A few clicks from outside the 4th floor window caught Omni and Faiz attention. Omni opened the window and looked around, "HEY! DOWN HERE!" he looked down to see a herd of bull gathered under the window with bats dangling in their hooves. "YOU GOT A RED PEGASUS IN THERE WITH YA?!"

"Who's asking?!" Omni shouted back.

"TELL 'IM WE'LL BE WAITING FOR HIM FOR ROUND 2! WE'LL BE HERE ALL 'TIL THEN!"

Omni didn't respond, and just slammed the window in front of him.

* * *

The blue stallion couldn't help but think about Applejack as he walked from the hospital (from the back to avoid the bulls) on his way back to Ponyville. She sure didn't look so good since he saw her at that award thing. And from how she was looking back at the shop, it looks like McIntosh wasn't exaggerating when he said she needs help. All that work must be cutting into her sleep time. Maybe he should try again and talk Applejack out of trying to do everything by herself… What the…

What Omni's looking at isn't the weirdest thing he ever saw but it's close. Right in front of him was the town, overrun by rabbits! Everywhere he looked they were hopping around, munching on whatever they found edible. What's even more strange was a few ponies lying around the road as if they were trampled. What could've caused this?

"One problem at a time, Omni!" the blue pony decided to shake away the scene and hurry to Applejack's farm.

* * *

After searching around the orchids, Omnifarious finally found the orange pony at the base of a tree, kicking it a lot weaker than he thought she would. Must… keep… buckin'... just… a few… more," she wheezed over each kick, "Must finish harvestin'."

"Applejack, can we talk for a minute?" Omni asked.

"Ah'm a little busy right now." Applejack groaned.

"Because, um, this is very important and it really can't wait."

"Well, there's a whole lotta apples to buck down," she limped away to another tree, "so yeah, it really can't wait."

Annoyed he was ignored, Omni zipped into Applejack's direction, "I saw a whole bunch of rabbits hopping around in town where they're not wanted. Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh that. Ah was helping Fluttershy with some 'rabbit census'," Applejack scowled and walked past him, "Apparently those furry critters can't take a few simple orders…"

"Applejack, I really think you should take a break from this harvest. It's must really be tiring you out from the lack of sleep!"

"Ah'll catch some shut-eye…" Applejack grunted as she weakly kicked another tree, "When ah buck each and every tree out here!"

"Seriously, all this working day in and day out isn't healthy! And trying to help people the way you are is just making things worst!"

"You're pullin' my leg, right?" Applejack moved to another tree.

"Applejack, Faiz got food poisoning earlier from a muffin that you helped make!"

"It's not exactly mah fault! I didn't think puttin' worms in muffins was a good idea either! Ah was just going by what Pinkie Pie told me to put in. So put it up with her!"

"This isn't helping any, Applejack! Just get some rest and let someone else handle this!"

"McIntosh's injured and Boomhauer's run off to who-knows-where! They're the only ones who can get these apples down fast enough like ah can!"

"Then you'll need all the help you can get; not one pony can harvest all those trees, especially not you!"

Omni was stopped when Applejack shot her nose against his, her baggy eyes glaring at him, "Can't you just forget 'bout it! It's not your business anyway!"

"I'm only trying to help…"

"Well, don't! Ah can handle this by myself!" Omni stood as the orange pony stomped away pulling a wagon full of apple-filled baskets. It's hard to believe that Applejack could be this stubborn, That doesn't matter; whatever she's trying to prove, it's not worth working herself to the bone. So it's time to take this to the next level. Omni trotted over the wagon and, tossed out one of the baskets, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Cut that out!" but Omni ignored her as he threw out the last basket and stepped onto the wagon, "Omnifarious, this isn't funny!"

"Listen, haven't you heard of the saying 'No Man's an Island?" Omni asked sternly.

Applejack latched off of the wagon to face Omni again, "Haven't you ever heard of 'Nopony sits on my wagon'?!"

"I'm not gonna let you wear yourself out doing the impossible! You can't do this by yourself!"

"Ah can and ah will as soon as you step off mah wagon and let me do mah job!"

"Look! Even if you can harvest an entire orchid by yourself, if you couldn't get one pony to get off the back of their wagon, what makes you think you can take care of a whole apple farm by yourself!" Applejack's anger vanished as she backed away with her mouth agape. She turned away hanging her head low, her ears seen folded against her. With a sigh, he slipped out of her saddle that carried two extra baskets. Omnifarious suddenly felt bad, and wondered if he was too tough on her. But unexpectedly, Applejack strapped herself back to the wagon.

"Fine! But don't say you didn't ask for this!" The cowpony neighed and fiercely tugged on the wagon. Omnifarious suddenly found himself hanging on to the wagon as he's being pulled across the orchid, "You wanna see if ah could get one pony off my wagon? Well let me show you!" Applejack swerved from an incoming tree and slammed the wagon against its trunk.

Even as Omni recovered from the force of the impact, he still clung onto the wagon. "You're not gonna get anything from this, Applejack!"

"Wanna bet?! You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Applejack repeated the process again and again, slamming into tree after tree as she zipped between them across the farm, knocking down many apples from the impact. The wagon began to rock the faster she went; and the faster she went, the harder it got to hold on to the wagon, and the more it hurts every time he went against a tree, "GET! OUTTA! MY! CART!" eventually, Applejack was tired out, gasping for breath with Omnifarious.

"See…I told you…" Omni panted, "Now do you understand…?" he waited until Applejack settle down, her hat covering her face. It looks like he finally got through to her.

"Are you kidding? Ah'm just getting started…" Applejack stood up, "Ah hope you're ready for one more ponyride!" she then went speeding across through the trees, in a straight path to accelerate her speed. Omni looked over head and saw they're heading straight for a far away tree! If she keeps that pace and runs into that… "Last chance, Omnifarious!" unfortunately, Omni hung on to avoid breaking something, not that it make any difference, "Fine! Remember, you've been warned!" the blue pony held tight as the headed straight for that tree there. As there were just a few yards between them and closing, Omni shut his eyes and braced for impact.

"STOP!" there was a bright light and suddenly Twilight stood in the way. That was the excuse Omni waited for and Applejack dug her hooves into the dirt to brake herself; but they were going too fast. Twilight jumped out of the way right before the two earth ponies crashed into the tree…

"Applejack… Applejack…" The first to regain consciousness was Applejack, Twilight Sparkle standing down over her, "Oh, good, you're okay," Twilight sighed in relief before scowling down at her, "Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you.

"…Okay, Twilight." The cowpony finally groaned.

"I am not taking 'no' for an answer-what?"

"Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. Ah could really use your help."

Twilight chuckled in solace, "C'mon, Applejack. You're long-due for a rest." Using her magic, she gently lifted the tired pony onto her back and walked her off the farm to her home.

"What about me? I need help too!" Omni whimpered, lying on the ground around the remains of the shattered wagon. "Twilight…? Anybody…?! …Don't mind me; I'll just lay here in agony… Heeeeeelp…!"

* * *

As Applejack slept like a log, Twilight and her four other pony friends gathered and pitched in to harvest the rest of the apple trees. Even New Moon, who checked out of the hospital with a clean bill, is glad to help out. It's hard work but took little effort as the finally plucked the orchid clean of apples.

"How about y'all take a little break? Ah got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya!" A healthy Applejack came by at a picnic table, offering a tray of juice boxes, "Ah can't thank you enough for this help. Ah was acting a bit stubborn."

"Well, you poisoned Faiz, started a rabbit stampede, _and_ I was left on my back because no one bothered to help me to the hospital!" a pain-wracked Omni cursed before he was whacked upside the head, "OW!"

"It's you own fault, Omnifarious," New Moon scowled, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about taking matters into your own hands. Besides, _some_ of us had to focus on one problem at a time."

"Okay. A _mite_ stubborn," Applejack blushed, "and ah'm awful sorry. Now, ah know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends.

Rainbow wiped his brow, "That applebucking sure made me hungry."

"And I've got the perfect treat." Spike began handing over a handful of muffins, first one going to Omni.

"Oh, thanks, I haven't had a bite all day."

"OMNI, NO!"

CHOMP!

* * *

Omni's thrown into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Under the empty treehouse, the Book of Virtues had long since opened by itself. Behind the first page etched a new one:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

And over the headlines was one word: Cooperation.

* * *

Epilogue:

Far from Ponyville, Boomhauer stood lazily over a fence drinking with his buddies.

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Mmhm-OOMPH!" He's knocked off the fence and onto the dirt, when he got a surprise visit for a very-pissed Applejack, "Okay! Okay, Applejack, wait! Jus' lemmiex 'plain-" he didn't get the chance as he was dragged away by the tail.

"YOU! MUST'VE! LOST! YOUR! MIND!" She screamed as she beat him with a crop. "YOU! DO NOT! SKIP OUT! ON! YOUR! JOB!"

...

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

******My Little Pony: FIM-Hasbro**

* * *

"Hiccup…hiccup…hiccup…" This is just his luck. Just what did he do to deserve this? He was helping Spike carry parchments back to the library; and not even before he walked down the stairs of the pavilion the sound of thunder pounded in his ears! He wasn't tone-deaf for long but now he can't get rid of those hiccups! He can't even carry the papers without them jumping out of his backpack! Now he has to leave Spike to carry those by himself while he goes to get rid of the hiccups. And since he doesn't want to drink out of some dirty fountain, he decided to go to the next-to-near free source of water he could find: the river bordering Ponyville.

Almost to the river, he spotted Mach Faiz coming across the river pulling a large cart. He was hoping not to be noticed but he wasn't that lucky, "Hey, Omni! I was looking for you!" Omnifarious ignored him and just drank from the river. Unfortunately Faiz just stopped beside him, "I got big plans in store for Ponyville and I need help to pull it off!"

Omni pulled his head back up, "Find someone else. Whatever it is you're planning I don't want any part."

"I just thought we'd have a little male-bonding time!" Faiz said, "We haven't been close since we first met."

"I've been taught not hang around trouble makers." Omni scowled and walked back to town.

But Faiz kept persisting and walked after him, "It's just a small favor! Since when does anything I do hurt anyone?"

"Two weeks ago you caused a stampede that almost flattened Ponyville. Besides, whatever you got there can't be any better than that."

"Look, it's just a few pranks and gags! There's no harm in making ponies laugh, is there?"

Omni stopped, "I tried pulling a prank one time."

* * *

Omnifarious sniggered as dialed a random number. A few seconds passed before the phone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes. Is your door unlocked."

"Uh, yes. But why do you—" the refrigerator kicked the door open and smacked Omnifarious unconscious, before running out the door with his wallet.

* * *

"It did not go well."

"Omni, these pranks won't hurt anyone, trust me! It's not like you have anything better to do, is there?"

Omni thought about that for a moment. It really is boring at the library; nothing to do but read a bunch of old books. What does Twilight see in those, anyway? "…Just a few harmless pranks?"

"100% harmless; believe me." Faiz grinned.

Omnifarious soon followed Faiz around town for what the Pegasus called 'male-bonding'. Their first stop was at Rarity's shop (hmph, rhyme). While Faiz snuck around the store's top floor he waited around the bushes wondering why they're there in the first place. When he heard footsteps coming in a different direction, he hid and peeked out from under a bush. He watched as Rainbow and Pinkie came to the door with a basket of flowers. After ringing the doorbell, they darted into a nearby bush, the same bush Omni was hiding, and crashed into him.

"Omni! What are you doing here?" Rainbow groaned as he got off him.

"Rainbow? What are you…Achoo! What are you…Achoo! Rainbow—achoo! Achoo! Why can't I stop—achoo—sneezing?!" Omnifarious felt something on his snout and wiped it off, finding a pink powder on it. "What's this?!"

"Oh…" Rainbow picked up a can with some of the same powder spilled out; he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Omni looked closer at the can's sign, "What are you doing with—" suddenly Pinkie shoved her hoof over his mouth.

"Shushit! She's coming out!" the pink pony whispered.

Pinkie and Rainbow peeked out and spotted Rarity coming out with a towel and bathrobe. She sniffs into the bouquet and came up with a pink smidge on her snout, causing her to sneeze uncontrollably. Judging how the tow later bush-dwellers were running off giggling, they put sneezing powder in the flowers. Omni wiped off whatevers left of that stuff to stop himself from sneezing. A moment later Faiz came hovering over him.

"Okay, it's finally set! C'mon!" Omni followed the giddy red Pegasus over to the back of Rarity's shop.

Omni looked around while Faiz hovered under a second-floor window, snickering, "I'll bite. Just what did you—" suddenly he heard the sound of a blaring bullhorn followed by shrilling shriek.

"HA! Got it!" Faiz dropped down with an ENG video camera in his hooves, "C'mon! Let's get out of here before she catches us!" luckily Omni could take a hint and bolted with Faiz and his wagon, Rarity screaming the pegasus' name out her open bathroom window.

* * *

Omni dropped onto his side, catching his breath while Faiz was messing around outside the library. When he knocked the door, he zipped behind the sign and waited. Twilight opened the door and step out, only to step on a tripwire set for a bucket to fall over her, covering her in… in… there was nothing to describe what was spilled on her because there was absolutely nothing there, Twilight's back end and a face floating around.

"This is priceless!" Faiz cackled behind the camera, "Quick! We better split!" Omni didn't have to be told twice as he pulled the wagon out of here, preferably from the back of the tree to avoid being seen. But that didn't help much with Faiz laughing along the way.

* * *

After racing around town limits, they finally slowed down when they walked down the path on the way to Applejack's farm.

"Are you sure there's no problem with what you're doing?" Omni wondered to Faiz.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the pranks. Don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Omni, there's nothing I'm doing that's hurting anyone. Sure, Rarity's ears might be ringing for a while and Twilight may need to dye her fur over; but these are completely harmless gags, Omni! It's not like we're committing a crime or anything!" Omnifarious remained quiet, but skeptic, "Beside, no ponies were hurt in the making of this next prank: there's cans of paint in the back. We'll sneak into the farm, and paint the apples in many colors! Blue, yellow, green, even plaid and polka-dot! We'll be doing Sweet Apple Acres a favor! Picture it: Sweet Apple's Over The Rainbow Apples! Available for a limited time only!" Faiz then snickered.

"I think someone else might already have that idea…" Omnifarious said and pointed towards the orchid. What Faiz saw made him gasp. The apples on the trees were already painted like easter eggs!

"What?! Who could've done this?!" Faiz took off flew over the farm, until he spotted Rainbow and Pinkie Pie scurrying off from the farm. "I can't believe it! They stole my idea!" he then saw Applejack on the farm grounds and a lightbulb lit over his head. A minute later Faiz landed near Omni and hastly trotted off. "Job'sdonelet'sgo."

"What? Wait, Faiz! What'd you do this time?!"

"Mach Faiz! You get back here!" the way Applejack yelled was obvious. The first thing his mind told him was to follow Faiz before he does anything else stupid.

* * *

Omnifarious finally caught up to him at a stream bend outside of town. Faiz was there hiding behind a few trees. "Faiz, don't you think this has gotten a little out of hand—"

"Shushit! Keep you voice down…" Faiz whispered and pointed to the other side of the stream, where Fluttershy has been seen tending to a few animals playing in the water. "Here's the thing. Remember that foghorn I planted in Rarity's bathroom disguised as a bottle of hairspray, and left it there because I was making a clean getaway?" Omni didn't respond; just scowled, "Well, I rigged this rubber duck with an extra foghorn. It's gonna float to the other side of the stream and—"

"Faiz, are you trying to blow that foghorn-rigged duck in Fluttershy's face?"

"Well…yeah!"

"NO! Faiz, don't you know how sensitive Fluttershy is?" Omni hissed, "I mean, her name alone should've gave it away!"

"Omni, please! I'm sure the name 'Fluttershy' is just a stage name, like Carrot Top!"

"Wait, you mean Golden Harvest, or Carrot Top the prop comic?"

"Both! Either! Whatever!" Faiz sighed, "Look, how many times do I have to say it: it's a harmless prank!"

Omni swatted the duck away from the Pegasus, "Faiz, I'm not going to let you do it!"

Starting to become irritated, Faiz stood up and stared down the earth pony, "If I knew you'd be a buzzkill I wouldn't have invited you in the first place! This is supposed to be two guys having some wholesome, male-bonding fun!"

"I came with you against my better judgment because I thought you'd know better, that I thought you'd put others' feelings ahead of your own amusement! Mach Faiz, this has to stop!"

"Oh yeah?! Well who's gonna stop me? You?!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Both Omni and Faiz flinched and found and small angry crowd of Rarity, half of Twilight, and Applejack biting to get rid of a really bad itch. And they were all lead by New Moon. "I can't believe it! I should've known you'd pull this on us again!"

"This is what I'm talking about," Omni muttered to Faiz, "…Wait, I was with you all day. Where'd you have time to prank New Moon?"

Faiz looked away, "Well…"

The furious New Moon stomped towards Faiz and Omni, "You think these pranks of yours are funny? Huh? You think they're funny? Well let me show you a joke of my own! Tell me: Why did Mach Faiz cross the road?!"

"Is… Okay, I'll bite," Faiz shrugged, "Why?"

"Because Ponyville Hall just issued a town-wide ban on obnoxious pranking!" New Moon grunted and kicked the wagon, sending it crashing into a nearby tree. But he wasn't finished when he went and tearing it up from the transport to the cargo. Soon the wagon was nothing but a big heap of trash, "GOOD LUCK PULLING YOUR PRANKS NOW!" he screamed as he smashed the camera against the tree and stomped off.

"Well, that's 6 hours of my life I'm not getting back." Omni muttered as he walked off.

"I don't think so!" he was then pulled back to face the half-Twilight, "Omnifarious, do you have any idea of the damage you caused? How could you help do something like this?!"

"Look, I really didn't think this could turn out bad," Omni defended, "Faiz said these were harmless pranks."

"Harmless? Look over there!" Twilight's face hovered towards Applejack, who's been biting herself trying to relieve the itch, "Applejack can't stop scratching because you and your 'friend' poured three whole boxes worth of itching powder ontop of her!"

"I had no idea what he was doing! I was just put on look out! If I had known he'd do this I would've stopped him! I wouldn't hurt anyone like that!"

"But you let Faiz do it. And that makes you just as responsible for this!" Twilight's face sighed, "If you were like Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash earlier this wouldn't be a problem. But this… If what you want is a laugh, you need to be better than this." Twilight's back half walked away with Rarity, dragging a still-itching Applejack with them.

Omni was left standing pettily near the stream. He knew these jokes were no good but he didn't realized they were this bad. How did Pinkie and Rainbow get away with stuff like this? All this running around made him tired. He figured he should just go home and forget this ever happened. What he didn't know was the gag duck was left floating to the other side, Fluttershy poking at it.

* * *

Omnifarious trotted through town not knowing what exactly to do. No one bothered to talk to him while indoors on account of what happened yesterday. And anyone who bothered to take to him was instantly shut up by New Moon. Omni knew what Faiz did isn't right, but did they have to alienate him like that? If he wants to make it up to them, how's he supposed to do it? Also, how do Pinkie and Rainbow get away with things like this? Their pranks just get shrugged off while Omni and Faiz almost got their heads bit off.

Just then he saw Big McIntosh trot past him pulling a cart full of apples. There's a guy to talk to; at least he wasn't involve yesterday. Omni trotted next to him, "Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Nope…" McIntosh replied kept pulling, with a scowl seen on him.

"So… Applejack told you what happened yesterday?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, I wanna know how I can make it up to her. I know what happened gone a little to far…"

The big red pony stopped abruptly, still not looking at the blue one, "Do you really?"

* * *

"I'm just 'bout done with today's load. What about you, Applejack? …Applejack? …Applejack!"

The orange farm-pony didn't respond, only whined until she tossed her had down and fell onto hhe side with it. She then kicked against the ground and spun herself on her head, trying to get rid of that bad itch. That's the forth time she did that that day, "For pity sakes, mare; don't make me have to put a plastic cone over your head!"

* * *

"Oh. I didn't think it'd be that bad."

"I got my hooves fuller than usual right now thank to what you two did. You want to make it up to me, then how about you help me out at the farm."

"That could work…"

* * *

So Omnifarious ended up working as a farm hand all day. After half a day of work, he plopped down against a tree. The rest of the work done here is not as easy as just picking apples. It's the same as the farm work he did back home, but they weren't compared to this. He's just glad McIntosh is through with him, at least until tomorrow. He guess he'd better head on home.

Before he could leave from the gate he heard a crashing sound in the trees. It sounded like a big deal so he rushed over to the source of the crash, just in time to see Pinkie Pie hovering up from a tree riding something between a helicopter and a bicycle. Omni tried to shrug it off and walk on home. But on his long walk he's still bugged by what happened yesterday. It just doesn't make sense how Rainbow and her could get away with the same thing he and Faiz did. A prank is still a prank, isn't it? Maybe there's a difference on what to do to others. He could ask Rainbow for advice, or maybe Pinkie…

CRASH!

Omnifarious suddenly felt he was hit by a meteor! His body's splayed out on the road under a heap of aluminum debris!

"Omnifarious! Omigosh, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! Here let me help!" Pinkie dumped him onto a stretcher card and pulled him away, wailing some siren.

* * *

After making it to the library, she got Spike to patch up Omni while she explained to New Moon and Twilight abut what happened earlier, up to the part when Pinkie crashed into him; not that New Moon bothered to hear it.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked, not looking away from the book she's reading while sitting in a small wooden tub covered in suds.

Um, yeah!" she went pacing, "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda."

"I knew a griffon." Omni cut in, grabbing their attention.

"You know a griffon?" New Moon cynically asked.

"Well, yeah. There was this one griffon that picked on me while I was still in school. He got away with everything he did to me. Stole my bike, my lunch money, even my homework! Then one day I got a lucky break…"

* * *

Younger Omni went running into the classroom and grabbed his bookbag. Suddenly he felt the ground under him thumping. It's always a bad omen so Omni knew what's coming. So he dashed out of the room.

"OMNIFARIOUS!"

Younger Omni braked in the middle of the hall, eyes wide in anticipated horror, "G-g-g… Gelman?"

A large, hulking griffon stomped around the horror in front of the small pony. "Where'd you think you're going, Omni?"

"I'm…I'm…I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Omni burst out the school screaming with Gelman breaking the door down after him. The rest of the onlooking students cheered for him as he tried to avoid the griffon.

"Run, Omni! Run!"

"Serpentine, Omni! Serpentine!"

Omni's parent's drove by and Omni took the chance to jump inside before Gelman could grab him, "Get back here, %#& $%!"

"So long, Gelman!" Omni laughed from the cart, "I'm moving away to # % knows where! Haha! I'm free! FREE!"

Gelman screeched after watching his prey get away.

* * *

"I Gilda's anything like Gelman, then I guess griffons aren't exactly the friendly type," Omni waited for a reply but everyone stood silent staring, "Well?"

"Omni there's a huge difference between those two," New Moon scowled, "The only thing Gilda is guilty of is being Rainbow Dash's childhood friend. And Pinkie Pie is just feeling threatened because she's jealous of Gilda!"

"Jealous?!" Pinkie gasped, feeling accused.

"Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy." Spike joked.

"While this other griffon, this so-called bully…" New Moon continued, "No one bullys ponies just for the sake of being a bully. Obviously you provoked him somehow and maybe that's why he was picking on you."

"I have to agree with New Moon. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. And Omnifarious, stereotyping someone at the drop of a hat, just because of something that happen to only you? That's even more childish."

"Not to mention hypocritical, on account of what you did." New Moon added.

"Right. I think it's both you and Pinkie who needs to improve their attitude."

"Improve my attitude? But I... D... B… It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." tired of stuttering, Pinkie screamed in frustration and stomped out the door.

"You too, Omnifarious!" New Moon scowled.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Don't argue! It's apparent you didn't realize what you did wrong! Until you finally admit it, I don't need you causing trouble in my Library! Now go!"

"Fine!" Omni groaned.

"New Moon, don't you think you're a little too hard on him?" Twilight asked in concerned.

"Twilight, trust me, I know what I'm doing." New Moon said, not taking his eyes off the blue stallion until the door was shut behind him.

* * *

Omni lost Pinkie real fast. He didn't know a person could move like that. This 'jealousy' idea didn't really sit well with her, he could tell. He's never seen Pinkie this upset in the 4-weeks-and-counting he's been here. The blue pony soon found her slouching over a table outside the Sugarcube Corner shop.

"Pinkie Pie," Omnifarious walked up to the pouting pony sipping out of a sundae cup, "Are you alright?"

"Hi, Omnipotent." She muttered.

"…My name's Omnifarious." He corrected.

"That's what I said; Omphalism."

"Never mind…" Omni sat down on the opposite chair, "Hey, I never met this griffon of yours, but I believe what you were trying to say. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Pinkie turned away, "Help with what? Twilight's right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." However the sound of laughter made her jump out her seat when Omni could see Rainbow landing into town with a lion-eagle hybrid.

"That must be Gilda, right?" he watched on until Gilda went behind a produce cart, where her tail suddenly stuck out in front of someone's face over the corn.

" A rattler, a rattler!" Granny Smith screamed in misunderstood terror, "Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!"

Gilda looked up and watched as the old mare fled as quickly as her bony joints could take her, which isn't very quick. Pinkie and Omni, at the table, saw the whole thing.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke." Pinkie groaned.

"I guess Gilda's never taught to respect your elders." Omni said.

"…No, no, let's not misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess."

"Try telling that to New Moon."

"Hey, Omni!" the blue pony jumped at the call of a certain red Pegasus. "I wanna talk to ya'!"

"Oh no. No. Not again!" Omni muttered, already realizing what he wanted.

Faiz wasted no time asking as soon as he reached the table, "Hey Omni, I need a favor!"

"No! You know what. No!" Omni burst out, "I don't want anything more to do with you and your so-called pranks! I got in a lot of trouble because of you! Well, that's it! I'm done!"

"Wait, you don't understand! I thought about what I did and, believe me, I learned a valuable lesson!"

"What lesson's that?"

"That with great power comes great responsibility! I found the perfect target for the King of all Pranks!"

"Faiz! I can't believe you're still set on doing this after what happened yesterday! Do you have any sense of morality?!"

"Hey!" Omni and Faiz attention was placed back to the action when they saw Gilda standing erect over a frightened Fluttershy, "I'm walking here!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Fluttershy backed away, "I-I-I was just trying to..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gilda mocked, mimicking Fluttershy's timid tone; she stomped towards her, nearly stepping over a bunch of baby ducks, "Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?"

"B-b-b-but I... I..." The griffon sucked in a double lungful of air and let out a deafening roar right in the meek mare's face. It became awfully quiet until Fluttershy flew off sobbing, "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." She then flies off.

"No need for morality when there's none on the receiving end," Faiz said, "What I got planned is perfect for someone like to knock her down a few pegs. Now tell me you don't wanna be part of this."

"…Lets prank the #$ % out of her."

* * *

Phase-1 of Faiz's so-called plan involves setting up a large party. And what better place to set it up in that Sugar Cube Corner. Apparently it's the best place for Party Central, especially when Pinkie's the master of ceremonies. As soon as the shop's door opened, ponies came bustling in drones. Word gets around fast in a small town like this. As for Pinkie Pie, Faiz had to pull her in by a red wagon. She was stuck in an erect pose beaming a triumphant smile; just like she was standing an hour back while he and Faiz were setting up.

"We should keep score on how many times she does this." Faiz muttered as he heaved her onto the floor, where Pinkie started moving again and zipped away.

"Okay, you know what to do, right?" Faiz asked Omni.

"Let's get this over with," Omni sighed. When he spotted the griffon among the crowd (she wasn't so hard to spot), he moved through it and tapped on her furry brown hind quarters. That caught her attention.

"Can I help you?" she rather demanded with an annoyed scowl.

"Hi, uh, my name is Omnifarious, and I wanna welcome you to Ponyville." He held out her hoof for Gilda to shake. What followed is a full-body electrical shock that sent the griffon tottering to the ground. Even when Omni's the one with the joybuzzer, he's just as surprised as she was.

"Do joybuzzers even do that?" Omni wondered looking at the small button on his hoof.

Faiz cackled as he came up, "This triple-strength joybuzzer does! C'mon, let's get her ready for the next one!" Omni followed Faiz back to the party.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash," Pinkie announced to the crowd, "Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." Gilda can be seen forcing a smile while the others cheered on her.

"Het, Gilda! Gilda! Try these first!" Faiz zipped in front of a table behind Gilda, with a bowl of candy in his hooves.

"Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." A moment after popping one into her mouth, she made a sour face before flames sprout out of his beak. Just what's in those things?

"Punch is right over there!" Faiz laughed as he pointed to a few cups near a punch bowl. Gilda grabbed a grenade-shaped cup and dumped the drink into her mouth, only to spit out what little tobasco sauce that wasn't chugged down her throat. She moved to the toilet cup and spat out vinegar, and a trash can cup with mouthwash. There's a can of soda she grabbed was the one with punch, but it's also the one with holes to drain it on Gilda's crest. Faiz kept laughing off the comedy show with most people in the room. Gilda dunked his head into the punch bowl to get the myriad of bad tastes in her mouth.

That's Omni's cue to come in and present Gilda with a present in his mouth, which Gilda snatched away and opened, which gave her a bunch of toy snakes popping in her face, leaving her dazed and disheveled.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party." Faiz snickered.

* * *

Later into the party…

"Faiz, when is this 'master plan' supposed to happen," Omni muttered, "So far it's jut one typical prank and/or gag after another. Isn't there anything original you got planned?"

"Omni, be patient. This is the kind of prank you can't rush. Trust me; before this party's over, Gilda's gonna go down in history as the first griffon to be pranked inside-out and outside-back-in by the Prankster King!"

"That's if history's a back-page article in yesterday's paper, #%$hole!" Rainbow shouted from the other side of the shop. That guy must have real good hearing.

"Yeah well, wait until the main attraction! Then we'll see!"

"We'll see you still being an #%$hole!"

"Caketime, everypony!" Pinkie called, carrying a large, towering cake into the shop room.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked eagerly.

" Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike," Twilight stated, "She _is_ the guest of honor after all."

"Exactly," Gilda pushed over spike and moved over to the cake. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Omni could see the perplexed look on her face when the candles relit themselves. She blew them out again only to get the same result. He doesn't know how many times it take for her to keep blowing until she could see the writing on the wall, but eventually she's downright winded in front of the still-lit candles.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank," Spike laughed with the crowd, "What a classic."

"Now, I wonder who could've done that." Pinkie giggled.

"Yeah, I wonder." Gilda snarked.

"Who care?!" Faiz scooped up a hoofful of cake and shoved it in his mouth, "This is some damn-good cake!"

"Faiz!" New Moon slapped Faiz over the head, causing him to spit out bits of cake. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with eating cake?!"

"What's wrong with using a plate and fork!"

"Hooves are nature's plates and forks!"

"Who wants to play Pin the Tail on the Pony!" Pinkie announced.

"Oh, my favorite game," Rarity giddied, the paper tail near her feet, "Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?"

" Well, _I _am the guest of honor," Gilda snatched the tail away, "and I'll have the purple tail."

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first," Pinkie said, "Let's get you blindfolded."

"Hey what- ugh- what are you doing?" Gilda protested as Spike pulled a blindfold over her eyes before she's sent spinning like a tornado.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony," Pinkie lead the griffon to the poster, "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail," Gilda mocked Pinkie's advice, "Yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." She turned the other way.

"Wait! The poster is this way! Gilda, you walking in the wrong-"

Gilda really should've listened, because right after stepping through the batwing doors into the kitchen, she was shot back out and was sent crashing back to the wall, where a sombrero hat dropped on her head with the purple tail hanging across her beak like a mustache.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie naively stated.

The whole restaurant uproar in laughter, which pretty much all she wrote as Gilda made an uproar of her own that nearly split everyone's ears. She then shot into midair, "This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks!"

"Wha? Me?" Pinkie gestured unknowingly, "I'm don't know what you're talking about!"

Gilda landed with a thud, "Fine, go ahead and keep playing dumb! I guess that means you won't mind what I'm gonna do to you!"

Everyone gasped when the griffon pounced on Pinkie and held her against the wall. Just when she's about to hurt her she jump when someone bit her tail. Gilda shot back and spotted Omnifarious backing away. "You leave Pinkie Pie alone! I'm the one who set all those pranks, so put it up with me!" he did not know why he said that.

Gilda growled and stomped towards him, "I don't know what make you think you can pick a fight with me, but I could've let you walk out of here while you even _have_ a backbone. But instead you decided to bite my tail!" Omni suddenly found himself backed into a wall with the griffin towering over him, "So maybe I should fix this biting problem of yours permanently!"

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Faiz pushed Gilda back and got in between them.

"You really can't wait your turn, can you?!" Gilda growled.

"Faiz, what are you doing?!" Omni hissed.

"Hey, don't take all the credit! You're not the one who asked Johnny Knoxville for a favor to borrow his giant hand for the party," Faiz said, then stared down Gilda, "Beside, the only thing this griffon's good at is blowing smoke. She's not so tough."

Suddenly Gilda went and slugged the unfortunate pony next to her… SMACK "#$%DAMN!" which happened to be that white Pegasus from Chapters 1 and 3.

Faiz yelped and jumped over the nearest table, "He did it! It was all him! It's all his idea!"

"Faiz you idiot!" Omni cried right before Gilda slammed him against the wall off his hooves, about to strike him with her free talons, "NO, DON'T!"

Right when Gilda's about to clout him, her claw got held in place by a midnight-blue aura. New Moon stood holding her with his magic. "I suggest you put those claws away before I rip them away."

Gilda glared at him for a moment before snarling in defeat and dropped Omnifarious, letting the black unicorn loosen his grip, "I can't believe I'm wasting time with you losers! Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene," Gilda walked to the door but Rainbow didn't move an inch, only stood with a hardened look, "Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, _we're leaving_."

"You know what, you leave," Rainbow stated, "I'm staying."

Gilda scoffed, "Come on, Dash, you're joshing me. You'd rather stay with these ponies? They're a bunch of haters!" Gilda shot back at Omni, "This one in particular! He set up these lousy _pranks_, just to make a fool out of me! He's obviously jealous of how awesome I am!"

"I threw this party to improve your attitude," Pinkie replied, "I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

"And I'm sure they weren't all meant for you specifically," Rainbow disputed, "It's just dumb luck that you set them all off."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." New Moon muttered in the background.

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my _new_ friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else."

Gilda huffed, "Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a… a flip-flop!"

"Oooh, breaking out the family-friendly cursewords." Faiz teased.

"Cool one minute and lame the next! When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." The bird of prey walked out the door… with a bumper sticker saying 'CAUTION: I can go from 0 to BITCH in 2.5 seconds'.

"Not cool." Rainbow huffed.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper." Spike avowed, with everyone else muttering in agreement.

"I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was, "Rainbow apologized, and walked up to Pinkie, "And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her."

Faiz cut in with Omni in tow, "Hey, what about us? We help set up too!"

"So it _was_ you!" New Moon stomped towards the group.

"Uh, I mean, it's all him! Yeah…" Faiz raced off leaving Omni to face New Moon alone. Rainbow and Pinkie backed away.

"I'll deal with you later, Faiz! And you…" New Moon kept approaching Omni backing away, "You still haven't learned your lesson, have you?!"

"Look, I know you wouldn't understand, but I did all this hoping to teach Gilda a lesson. I'm just trying to help-"

"A lesson?! There's no lesson for them to learn when they're on the receiving end!" New Moon shot back, "Don't you know that every action comes with both a positive and negative reaction; and the one who gets pranked always receives the negative reaction!"

"But…but—"

"But what, Omnifarious?"

Omni hung his head low, "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were doing the same this me and Faiz were doing the other day. It's double-standard, isn't it?! If what you said is true, then why don't I ever see you telling them off!"

"Let me tell you something…" New Moon growled, "The result of pranks you and Faiz make always end up hurting the ponies on the receiving end. At the very least it would cost money to fix what you ruined. Remember Applejack? She can't come to this party because her _cone_ can't fit through the door!"

"That wasn't be that was Fai—"

"You had a part in it just being there, Omnifarious! Don't pretend you merely an innocent in that. As for Pinkie Pie, she wouldn't pull any pranks if they'd hurt the ones she targets. There's nothing irreparable in what she does. She's the Element of Laughter for a reason, after all! She intends to bring laughter not just to herself, but to others, even with a few small pranks. She finds a way for people to laugh with her. There's no harm as long as both sides are laughing. So no, Omnifarious, it's not a double-standard. What you did to Gilda, it's just as cruel as what you did to everyone else. And you add insult to injury by saying you're 'helping out a friend'. If you don't know how to do it right, then you have absolutely no right calling yourself _anyponies'_ friend!"

"Well…well excuse me for trying to help out a friend…" Omni stepped aside and let himself out of the restaurant.

* * *

Omnifarious stood in the middle of the floor in the basement fuming off. First it's the castle, then the tickets, then the harvest and now this. Every time he tries doing something for someone, it ends up biting him eventually. How could there be a rulebook on how to do the right thing? What's what he's doing any different from anyone else trying to help? If there's something wrong with him just helping, then what kind of friend is he…?

Omni jumped when a bag dropped right in front of him. Who's in here?! Is it Twilight? New Moon? …No, he's the one who confined Omni here as if he's disciplining some child.

"Hi, Omni!"

"Wha!" Omni jumped back when Pinkie popped up, "Pinkie Pie?! …But what are you doing here?"

"I feel bad that you had to miss out on the afterparty, so I brought you a doggybag! C'mon, look what's inside!" Omni looked back towards the back and dipped his snout in, and then pulled out it looks like a cup with a space in the middle, "A cup with a split personality! Now you don't have to choose which juice to drink every day!" Omni dunked back into the bag and pulled out a small white cap, "Underpants you wear on your head, so you can keep warm during cold nights!" the next thing Omni pulled out s small toy car, "A pencil-sharpening indy car! You can play with it and write letters at the same time!" next came a small white tube, "A toilet-paper dispenser walkie-talkie! Now you'll have some one else in the bathroom to talk to when you feel lonely!" the next one was a bit larger, that's because it was a roll of toilet paper with pictures on it, "Toilet paper comics! You'll never know what'll make you laugh right before you leave the bathroom!" what's left seemed to be stuck on his head. He pulled out wearing some kind of eyeglasses, "And wacky drinking glasses! Saves a fortune on straws!"

"Wow, that's…that's very nice of you," Omni took off the glasses and smiled a bit, "Thank you."

"Oh don't worry about it! There's nothing I love more than seeing other ponies with a smile on their face! Well, it's getting dark and I have to be home!" Pinkie hopped onto the staircase and walked up the stairs before she stopped, "And Omni, New Moon's wrong. There's nothing wrong with helping out a friend."

Omnifarious' spirits began to lift as Pinkie left the basement. Knowing there's someone who's on his side, he slipped under the blanket and eventually fell off to sleep.

* * *

Late that night behind Omni's back, the Book of Virtues opened and flipped through a blank page where a new message was written in it:

_Dearest Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

And headlined over the inscription: Faithfulness.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
